At ThE bEgInNiNg
by pgranger
Summary: Harry y Hermione se quieren, pero por alguna razón lo ocultan a sus amigos, quieren disfrutar El COMIENZO con calma y sin rumores
1. At the beginning

**Hola! Bueno, pues por fin se me hizo continuar y ponerles completo el songfic, aunque no es en la misma página, verdad? Pero creo que esta está mucho mejor que el otro famoso foro...**

**Espero que les guste y lo disfruten... de verdad sufrí para poder terminar este songfic... y creo que vale la pena... uno de los pocos fics de los que me siento orgullosa:D**

**AT THE BEGINNING**

El verano acababa de terminar dando inicio al más frío otoño que recordaban haber vivido en el castillo, y era el último que pasarían ahí. En unos meses se graduarían y pronto harían su vida cada uno por su lado.

Se conocían desde hacía 6 años, seis años en los que habían compartido más cosas que ningún otro grupo de amigos. Habían afrontado juntos problemas que ningún chavo de su edad podría soportar, pero lo habían logrado sólo porque estaban juntos, porque contaban con su amistad.

Él había perdido a sus seres queridos, sus padres habían sido asesinados cuando él apenas tenía un año de edad y cuando estaba apunto de cumplir sus 16 años había perdido a su padrino y ahora sólo los tenía a ellos.

La vida de ella en el mundo mágico era cada vez más difícil, pues el segundo blanco de el _Señor Tenebroso _eran los magos y brujas como ella, _Sangres Sucia_, pero contaba con la protección de sus amigos, bueno, la protección de Ron; uno de sus mejores amigos; se había centrado en su novia y ahora sólo podía contar con Harry, aunque no quería ser demasiado egoísta, él ya tenía suficientes problemas como para que ella le cargara los suyos.

– ¿vas a ir a Hogsmeade este fin de semana? – le preguntó Harry a su mejor amigo mientras se dirigían al Gran Comedor.

Ron negó – Luna está enferma, me quedaré a hacerle compañía – dijo con calma – ¿irás con Hermione, no? – le preguntó sonriendo, pero Harry negó.

– quiere hacer su trabajo de _Aritmancia _– le informó mientras entraban al Gran Comedor.

– ¡oh, vamos! Lo puede hacer el domingo – le dijo Ron sorprendido, haciendo que Harry riera.

– pareciera que no la conoces... – le dijo con tono burlesco – ¿no te han bastado casi 7 años de amistad para saber que Hermione nunca dejará nada para después? –

Ron se encogió de hombros – bueno, tenía la esperanza de que hubiéramos tenido más influencia en ella – dijo sonriendo – ¿y dónde est�?... pensé que cenaría con nosotros – dijo al ver que su amiga no estaba en la mesa Gryffindor.

– se quedó con Ginny, le está ayudando con una poción –le dijo Harry con calma mientras ocupaban sus lugares en el centro de la mesa, junto a los demás Gryffindor de su curso.

– ¿ha pensado en ser profesora? – le preguntó Ron con tono serio – se la pasa estudiando o explicando – dijo sonriendo antes de darle un mordisco a su pierna de pollo.

**_ Flash Back _**

– ¡_Wingardium Leviosa_! – gritó agitando sus largos brazos como un molino.

– lo estás haciendo mal – Hermione lo reñía – es Win-gar-dium levi-o-sa, pronuncia gar más claro y largo –

– dilo tú si eres tan inteligente – le dijo Ron con rabia.

**_ Fin _**

**_ Flash Back _**

– yo conozco un maleficio cuando lo veo, Hagrid. Lo he leído todo sobre ellos. Hay que mantener la vista fija y Snape ni pestañeaba¡yo lo vi! –

**_ Fin _**

**_ Flash Back _**

Estaba allí de nuevo, con un enorme libro entre los brazos.

– ¡nunca pensé en buscar aquí! – susurró excitada – lo saqué hace semanas para tener algo ligero para leer –

**_ Fin _**

**_ Flash Back _**

– no sé si habrás conseguido que lo capte – comentó Ron poco después, cuando, tras comprobar que no había peligro, volvían al castillo por la espesa capa de nieve sin dejar rastro tras ellos gracias al encantamiento de _obliteración _que Hermione realizaba a medida que avanzaban.

– pues mañana iré a verlo otra vez – afirmó decidida – si es necesario le programaré las clases. ¡No me importa que echen a la profesora Trelawney, pero no voy a permitir que despidan a Hagrid! –

**_ Fin _**

– sabes que a Hermione no le interesa eso... – le dijo Harry con tono serio.

– pero sería muy buena en eso... digo, le encanta leer... y si fuera por ella se la pasaría haciéndonos estudiar todos los días – le dijo Ron sonriendo – creo que sería como McGonagall – dijo divertido.

– ¡sí claro!... pero McGonagall no es bonita – dijo Harry poniéndose sumamente colorado y provocando la risa de Ron.

– ¡deberías dejar de sonrojarte! – le dijo sonriendo – ¡no lo hiciste cuando se lo dijiste! –

– pero era diferente... ella decía que yo la encontraba fea y no era así... ¡no es así! – le aseguró volviendo a sonrojarse.

– ¡vamos¡Deja de hacer eso! – dijo Ron entre risas.

– ¡deja de reírte! – le dijo enojado – mejor dime... ¡que te calles!... ¡contigo no se puede! – dijo antes de levantarse de su asiento.

– ¡ey¡Vamos¡Sólo bromeaba! – le dijo Ron sin dejar de reír, pero Harry no le hizo caso – ¡oye¡No cenaste nada! –

_We were strangers starting out on a journey, never dreaming what we'd have to go through. Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing at the beginning with you._

Estar en ese momento en la sala común no era su máxima prioridad, pero le había prometido a Ginny que le ayudaría y no podía, simplemente, echarse para atrás.

Llevaba horas intentando explicarle el procedimiento para hacer la poción y su efecto, así como sus consecuencias. Y sabía que Ginny era muy lista, pero era ella la del problema, tenía bastante tiempo distraída y confundía el orden de los ingredientes constantemente. Y es que últimamente; desde hacía más de dos años; no podía dejar de pensar en su mejor amigo, lo tenía constantemente en su cabeza, pero eso era su culpa, cada vez se mostraba más preocupado por ella, más atento a lo que le pasaba.

**_ Flash Back _**

– ¿quieres una, Granger? – le dijo Malfoy, ofreciéndosela – tengo montones. Pero con la condición de que no me toques la mano. Me la acabo de lavar y no quiero que una _sangre sucia _me la manche –

La ira que Harry había acumulado días y días pareció a punto de reventar un dique en su pecho. Antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que hacía había cogido la varita mágica. Todos los que estaban alrededor se apartaron y retrocedieron hacia el corredor.

– ¡Harry! – le advirtió Hermione.

**_ Fin _**

**_ Flash Back _**

– no, no me importa – chilló Hermione.

– ¡ésta es Hermy, Grawp¡Vendrá a hacerte compañía! Qué bien¿verdad? Tendrás amiguitos para... ¡NO, GRAWPY! –

De pronto la mano de Grawp salió lanzada hacia Hermione, pero Harry agarró a su amiga, tiró de ella hacia atrás y la escondió tras un árbol. La mano de Grawp rozó el tronco, y cuando se cerró sólo atrapó el aire.

**_ Fin _**

**_ Flash Back _**

Harry agarró a Hermione y la tiró al suelo; él se tumbó también boca abajo y sintió un momento de pánico al oír lo cascos de los centauros que tronaban a su alrededor, pero estos saltaban por encima de ellos gritando y aullando de rabia.

**_ Fin _**

**_ Flash Back _**

– �¡CORRAN! – gritó Harry mientras las estanterías oscilaban peligrosamente y seguían cayendo esferas de cristal.

Agarró a Hermione por la túnica y tiró de ella hacia delante, a la vez que se cubría la cabeza con un brazo para protegerse de los trozos de madera y cristal que se les echaban encima. Un mortífago arremetió contra ellos en medio de la nube de polvo, y Harry le dio un fuerte codazo en la cara enmascarada; todos chillaban, se oían gritos de dolor y un fuerte estruendo, y las estanterías se derrumbaron en medio del misterioso eco de los fragmentos de profecías liberadas de las esferas.

**_ Fin _**

**_ Flash Back _**

El segundo mortífago, sin embargo, se había apartado de un salto para esquivar el hechizo de Harry y apuntaba con su varita a Hermione, que salía arrastrándose de debajo de la mesa para poder apuntar mejor.

– ¡_Avada_...! –

Entonces Harry se lanzó por el suelo y agarró por las rodillas al mortífago, que perdió el equilibrio y no pudo apuntar a Hermione.

**_ Fin _**

– ¡ey¿Hermione, sigues aquí? – le preguntó Ginny, pues su amiga había dejado de prestar atención en lo que estaba haciendo.

– ¿eh?... ¿me hablas? – preguntó Hermione completamente confundida, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver la mirada divertida de su amiga – lo siento, estaba pensando en... –

– lo sé... no te preocupes, si quieres lo dejamos para el fin de semana, no tengo que entregarlo hasta el miércoles – le dijo Ginny con calma y comenzó a recoger sus cosas, pero Hermione la detuvo.

– ¡no puedo! – le dijo haciendo que dejara de guardar sus cosas – tengo cosas que hacer el fin de semana – le dijo algo apenada – vamos... sólo nos está fallando el orden de los ingredientes... bueno, me está fallando – se corrigió al ver la mirada de su amiga – mira, por qué no la haces tú... si recuerdas el orden que... que te indiqué aquí¿verdad? – dijo mostrándole un pedazo de pergamino – vamos, ya una vez que lo logres se lo aplicamos a... – decía mientras buscaba algo en la sala común.

– �¿a Harry! – preguntó Ginny divertida, haciendo que Hermione la volteara a ver escandalizada.

– �¿estás loca! – le preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido – mejor lo probamos en mmm... ¿es que si no sale bien...? – se excusó, con las mejillas sonrosadas, al ver la mirada ofendida de Ginny – ¿crees que a Ron le moleste si usamos a Pig? – preguntó observando preocupada a su amiga.

– talvez le sirve un poco¡a ver si así se calma! – dijo mientras acomodaba los ingredientes que usaría.

Hermione se volvió a perder en sus pensamientos, no esperaba que todo fuera miel sobre hojuelas, pero hasta ahora todo le estaba resultando mejor de lo que ella misma se había imaginado. Bueno, para haber empezado como había empezado, era de celebrarse que no hubiera terminado de la misma forma.

Hermione no había sido del completo agrado de sus amigos cuando recién se conocieron, y estaba conciente de que en muchas ocasiones lograba sacarlos de sus casillas, pero las cosas habían cambiado y tanto Hermione como ellos habían cambiado, ella había aprendido a relajarse más y ellos a ser un poco más responsables y menos testarudos.

**_ Flash Back _**

– te... lo... dije... – añadió Hermione apretándose el pecho – te... lo... dije... –

– tenemos que regresar a la torre Gryffindor – dijo Ron – lo más rápido posible –

– Malfoy te engañó – dijo Hermione a Harry – te has dado cuenta¿no? No pensaba venir a encontrarse contigo. Filch sabía que iba a haber gente en el salón de los trofeos. Malfoy debió de avisarle –

**_ Fin _**

**_ Flash Back _**

– bueno¿quién le enviaría algo tan caro sin siquiera decir quien es? –

– ¿y qué más da? – preguntó Ron con impaciencia – ¿escucha, Harry, puedo dar una vuelta en ella¿Puedo? –

– creo que por el momento nadie debería usar esa escoba – dijo Hermione.

**_ Fin _**

**_ Flash Back _**

Inspiró hondo y gritó – ¡_Cru_...! –

– ¡NO! – chilló Hermione, a quien Millicent Bulstrode continuaba sujetando – ¡no¡Harry, tendremos que contárselo! –

– ¡nada de eso! – bramó él fulminando con la mirada a lo poco de cuerpo de Hermione que alcanzaba a ver.

– ¡tendremos que hacerlo, Harry! Va a obligarte de todos modos¿así que qué sentido tiene? –

Y Hermione se puso a llorar débilmente sobre la parte de atrás de la túnica de Millicent Bulstrode. Esta dejó de aplastarla contra la pared de inmediato y se apartó de ella con asco.

– ¡vaya, vaya! – exclamó la profesora Umbridge, triunfante – ¿doña preguntitas nos va a dar algunas respuestas¡Adelante, niña, adelante! –

– lo... lo siento, pe... perdónenme – balbuceó la chica – pe... pero no puedo so... soportarlo –

– ¡está bien, niña, tranquila! – dijo la profesora Umbridge, que agarró a Hermione por los hombros y la sentó en la butaca. Se inclinó sobre ella y añadió – a ver¿con quién se estaba comunicando Potter hace un momento? –

– bueno – contestó Hermione, y tragó saliva – intentaba hablar con el profesor Dumbledore –

**_ Fin _**

Una risa la sacó de sus recuerdos – ¿de qué te ríes? – le preguntó confundida al ver a su amiga desternillándose – ¡no la habrás probado! – dijo preocupada al ver lo mal que le había quedado la poción, pero Ginny negó sin dejar de reírse.

– Hermione... en serio... deberías... ¡ay!... – se quejó sosteniéndose la barriga sin dejar de reír – por qué no... ay... espera... – decía entre risas, intentando controlarse.

– ¿ya? – preguntó Hermione un poco molesta, al ver que Ginny por fin dejaba de reírse.

– lo siento... es que... deberías haberte visto... por tu culpa eché dos gotas más de jarabe de eléboro – dijo aún sonriendo – ¿en qué tanto pensabas, eh? Que hasta jugabas con tu cabello – dijo sonriendo aún más.

– �¿yo¿Con mi cabello? – le preguntó Hermione confundida, con las mejillas sonrosadas de nuevo, y Ginny asintió.

– ¿en qué pensabas?... o más bien¿en quién? – le preguntó divertida.

– olvídalo... tenemos qué ponernos con esto – dijo Hermione señalando la poción de Ginny – así podrás hacer tu ensayo y te lo reviso el domingo – dijo con tono distraído mientras se levantaba de la silla.

– ¡Hermione! – la llamó Ginny – ¡oye¡Esos son los dormitorios de los chicos! – le advirtió al verla comenzar a subir por las escaleras equivocadas.

– eh... sí... yo, voy por Pig – dijo aún con tono distraído, e ignoró los llamados de su amiga.

Tenía que pensar en lo que estaba pasando, no podía seguir así, comenzaba a dejar de poner atención en las clases; aún era la primera, pero le era bastante difícil atender a los profesores;, se dejaba ir en sus recuerdos y desatendía a sus amigos. Y ahora estaba ahí metida, y ya había estado ahí en otras ocasiones, pero ahora le resultaba tan diferente, ella ya no era una niña y sabía que si entraba alguno de los compañeros de sus amigos, pensaría mal, _"aún son unos niños!"_.

_"demonios!"_ se quejó al darse cuenta que la lechuza de su mejor amigo no estaba ahí. Caminó un poco por la habitación y se dirigió a la ventana que estaba entre las camas de sus mejores amigos. Intentó llamarla chiflando como lo hacía Ron, pero ella apenas si podía hacer un sonido agudo.

– Ron, nos prestarías a Pig para... – dijo al escuchar que la puerta del dormitorio se había abierto, pero se quedó muda al darse cuenta de que no era Ron el que había entrado.

– ¿querías hablar con Ron? Si quieres voy y le hablo – dijo con tono serio e hizo ademán de salir de la habitación, pero Hermione lo detuvo.

– ¡no!... digo, sí lo necesito, pero no es importante... prefiero estar contigo... – dijo sonrojándose en extremo.

– creo que deberíamos dejar de hacer eso – le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

– lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo... fue más fácil cuando todos pensaron que éramos novios por culpa de Rita – le dijo sonriendo, aún sonrojada, mientras la rodeaba por la cintura – te quiero, Harry... – le dijo mientras recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de su "amigo", y Harry besó su cabello.

– y yo a ti... – le dijo uniendo su cabeza a la de ella – ¿crees que estén preparados? – le preguntó luego de un largo silencio, en el que permanecieron abrazados.

– yo quería que lo supieran desde el principio... – le dijo Hermione con tono serio.

– lo sé... – le dijo separándose un poco de ella – pero no quiero que pases por lo mismo de hace tres años –

– bueno, ahora sólo ando contigo... no estoy tras de Víctor – le dijo con tono divertido – además de que Rita no dirá nada y no tiene por qué saberlo todo el mundo mágico... – le dijo mientras le hacía una caricia en la mejilla – ¡oh sí! Ya está... ¡sólo era una mancha! – se apresuró a decir, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rosa intenso, al ver que la puerta se había abierto, y apartó las manos de Harry de su cintura.

– ¿Hermione también tenía una mancha en la cintura, Harry? – le preguntó Ron con gesto divertido.

– ¿eh?... ¡oh, no, no! Sólo estaba bromeando... – dijo un poco nervioso.

– oh, claro... ¿y puedo saber qué hacía Hermione aquí? – le preguntó aún sonriendo divertido.

– bueno, yo te estaba buscando a ti... bueno, más bien a Pig – dijo Hermione intentando sonar tranquila.

– ¿a Pig¿Y para qué?... ¡esa lechuza está loca! – dijo Ron olvidándose del asunto de Hermione-quita-manchas.

– por eso... Ginny está haciendo el filtro de paz y queríamos ver si funcionaba bien... ¡en ella! – se apresuró a decir al ver la mirada molesta de Ron – para ver si logra tranquilizarse un poco... –

– bueno... ¡pero no lo hagan hasta que estén bien seguros de que la poción está bien! – le advirtió mientras pasaba a un lado de ellos.

– ¿podrías hablarle? – le pidió Hermione alejándose, discretamente, de Harry.

Ron asintió y se acercó a la ventana – esa lechuza está tonta, tendrás que ir a buscarla... – dijo luego de llamarla varias veces.

Hermione se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la puerta del dormitorio.

– ¡te acompaño! – dijo Harry justo antes de que Hermione abriera la puerta – eh... necesito enviar una carta – dijo tomando un pergamino que estaba sobre su mesilla de noche.

– ¿a quién le escribes, Harry? – le preguntó Ron con tono interesado.

– a Remus... – dijo con tono distraído mientras alcanzaba a Hermione, y salió junto con ella del dormitorio.

– ¿de verdad le escribirás? – le preguntó Hermione incrédula, y Harry negó sonriendo.

– a menos que le interese saber que saqué una A en mi trabajo de _Pociones avanzadas_... – le dijo mostrándole el contenido del pergamino, en el que había una A trazada; visiblemente; con desgano.

Hermione le sonrió, pero no pudo decir nada al respecto, pues acababan de llegar a la Sala Común.

– ¡Hermione¡Hermione¡Lo hice¡Mira, lo hice! – la sorprendió Ginny poniéndole su caldero frente a sus narices.

– ¡Ginny... ten más cuidado! – dijo Hermione asustada, pues casi le cae encima el contenido del caldero, que emanaba una reluciente neblina de color plateado – ¡vaya¡Lo hiciste! – dijo bastante sorprendida – iré por Pig para probarla – le dijo sonriendo, antes de volver a retomar su camino hacia el hueco del retrato, seguida por Harry.

– ¡oye, Harry! Se acerca nuestro primer partido, podrías explicarme lo de... – decía Ginny emocionada, pero Harry la interrumpió.

– ¡tengo que enviar una lechuza! – dijo mostrándole el rollo de pergamino que llevaba en la mano, sin siquiera voltearla a ver, y siguió caminando detrás de Hermione.

– ¿puedo abrazarte? – le preguntó al oído luego de unos minutos de silencio, pero Hermione negó.

– no hasta que hablemos con Ron y Ginny... – le dijo sonriendo.

– ¡ah¡Con que me estás castigando! – le dijo Harry con tono sorprendido.

– no, es sólo que los demás pueden comenzar a hablar y estoy segura que Ron se molestaría bastante si le llegaran rumores antes de que nosotros se lo dijéramos – le dijo con tono serio – ven, tendrás que ayudarme a atrapar a Pig – dijo mientras salían del castillo.

– �¿para eso me quieres! – le preguntó Harry fingiendo tono sorprendido – ¿para hacer el trabajo pesado? –

Hermione le sonrió – bueno, siempre lo has hecho muy bien¿no? – le dijo fingiendo tono serio, pero enseguida comenzó a reír – lo que pasa es que tu eres el bueno atrapando cosas que vuelan como locas – le dijo mientras lo tomaba de la mano para guiarlo hacia la lechucería y Harry la abrazó por la cintura.

– ¿ahora sí puedo abrazarte? – le preguntó al oído, sonriendo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

Aún no podía creer que estuvieran juntos, habían comenzado siendo sólo amigos, amigos y nada más. Ella siempre lo había visto como un buen chico, siempre se le hizo muy lindo, pero lo conocía demasiado bien como para pensar en fijarse en él. Pero cuando menos se lo había imaginado, se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él, después de haberle dicho a Ron que sería demasiado raro para ella fijarse en sus mejores amigos; pues él seguía intentando acercarse a ella como algo más que su mejor amigo;, se detuvo unos segundos a pensar en lo que había dicho y se había dado cuenta de que no se le haría raro andar con Harry, él también era su mejor amigo, pero al pensar en una relación con él, se le hacía muy posible que sucediera o por lo menos que le gustaría que sucediera. Y, conforme pasaba el tiempo, cada vez le gustaba más la idea y el cariño que sentía por su amigo ya no era el mismo.

Ambos se confesaron que se sentían atraídos el uno por el otro, pero el momento no era justamente el mejor para iniciar una relación, no sólo eran los exámenes, también estaba el _Señor Tenebroso_, y sabían, por la _Orden del Fénix_, que se encontraba cerca del castillo, así que dejaron pasar ese verano, además del año que habían tardado en confesarse lo que sentían.

– aún no puedo creer que ya vayamos a cumplir dos meses – le dijo Hermione mientras entraban a la _lechucería_.

– ¡oye¡El que mi última relación haya durado menos de un día no fue mi culpa! – se defendió Harry, cerrando la puerta tras de él.

Hermione se rió – no estoy diciendo que sea increíble que podamos durar dos meses... si no que hemos podido aguantar mantenerlo en secreto – le dijo sonriendo mientras buscaba a Pig con la vista.

– oh, sí... lo único que no me gusta es que tengo que contenerme cuando quiero hacer esto... – le dijo acercándose a ella, antes de darle un beso en los labios, abrazándola por la cintura.

– no podemos seguir usando esto como pretexto – le dijo Hermione sonriendo – ¡nunca le había escrito tanto a mi mam�! –

– bueno, a pesar de todo, el momento que está viviendo el mundo mágico puede excusarte de escribirle casi todos los días – le dijo Harry con calma, hablándole al oído, aún abrazándola.

– quien diría que alguna vez serviría de algo Voldemort – le dijo Hermione sonriendo mientras acariciaba el cabello de su novio – hemos pasado por muchas cosas... y no dejaremos que Voldemort nos dañe¿está bien? – le dijo con tono serio al ver la mirada preocupada de Harry – estaremos juntos... – le dijo antes de darle un beso en los labios.

– podré con lo que me pongan enfrente mientras estemos juntos – le dijo Harry sonriendo.

– podremos juntos – le aseguró Hermione.

Harry la abrazó con fuerza, contaba con ella. Sabía que siempre había contado con ella, pero ahora era diferente, ahora se sentía con más confianza de expresar todo lo que sentía, todo lo que le preocupaba, y sabía que esa era una de las ventajas que traía el haber sido mejores amigos antes de comenzar a andar.

**_ Flash Back _**

– pensé... – balbuceó Cho salpicando la mesa de lágrimas – pensé que tú... ¡lo entenderías¡Necesito hablar de ello¡Y seguro que tú ta-también necesitas hablar! No sé, tú viste co-cómo pasó¿no? –

– bueno, he hablado de ello con Ron y Hermione – dijo Harry en susurro – pero... –

– ¡ah, con Hermione Granger sí puedes hablar! – exclamó ella con voz estridente mientras las lágrimas seguían resbalando por sus mejillas.

**_ Fin _**

Claro que podía hablar con Hermione, era su mejor amiga, y ahora podía hablar con ella con más libertad, podía contarle cómo se sentía cuando tenía pesadillas sobre la desaparición de Sirius, sobre Voldemort y, a veces, sobre sus mismos padres.

– creo que deberíamos volver, si no van a sospechar algo – le dijo Hermione sonriendo.

– bueno, todo es culpa de Pig, no quiere bajar... no creo que pretenda que suba a agarrarlo, con lo loco que está seguro me caigo – dijo Harry observando con recelo la pequeña lechuza.

Hermione sonrió – si quieres subo yo... – le dijo con tono divertido – o cómo demonios hace Ron para bajarlo –

– ¡ven para ac�, estúpida bola con plumas! – le gritó Harry observando a la lechuza que revoloteaba por lo alto de la lechucería. Y, para sorpresa de ambos, la lechuza voló en picada hacia ellos, haciendo que Hermione se partiera de risa.

– ¡ese animalito, definitivamente, está loco! – dijo Hermione entre risas – vamos... – dijo al ver que Harry sostenía a la revoltosa lechuza.

_No one told me I was going to find you, unexpected, what you did to my heart.  
When I lost hope You were there to remind me: this is the start._

– ¡ey¡Hasta que vuelven¡Se desaparecieron por bastante tiempo! – les dijo Ron en cuanto los vieron entrar a la Sala Común.

Harry y Hermione se separaron por lo menos un metro, aunque siempre había sido normal verlos caminar a menos de medio metro de distancia, ahora que ocultaban su noviazgo temían que fueran a descubrirlos, aunque así les daban más razones para creer que eran novios.

Hermione sonrió tranquila – ¡tu lechuza está loca! – le dijo mientras Harry y ella se acercaban a la mesa donde Ginny tenía su poción – estaba en lo más alto de la lechucería¿cómo pretendías que la hiciéramos bajar? – le preguntó sentándose frente al caldero.

– ¿y hasta ahora te das cuenta? – le preguntó Ron con sarcasmo – ¡ey¡Cuidado¡Está loca, pero no la quiero muerta, eh! – le advirtió a Hermione al ver que ponía un poco de la poción en un gotero.

– la poción quedó bien... no te preocupes – le dijo Hermione con calma y, sin pensarlo más, se lo dio a la pequeña lechuza, aún agitada, que sostenía Harry. Y, en cuestión de segundos, Pig dejó de intentar safarse de las manos de Harry, que la dejó sobre la mesa y los cuatro la observaron expectantes.

Ron la observó sorprendido – �¡se está muriendo! – dijo preocupado, pero en segundos abrió los ojos y comenzó a revolotear por toda la sala común.

– �¿qué le pasa¡Sólo le hizo efecto por tres segundos! – se quejó Ginny observando a la pequeña lechuza.

– ¡no entiendo! – dijo Hermione decepcionada – en el libro no decía que tuviera diferente efecto con los animales –

– ¿estás segura que leíste bien el libro? – le preguntó Ron comenzando a hojear el libro de su hermana.

Hermione lo observó ofendida – ¡he leído ese libro miles de veces¡Aprobé ese TIMO con **S**! – le recordó.

Harry se rió – vamos, no te preocupes, chaparra, seguro es cosa de esa lechuza loca – le dijo sonriendo mientras le pasaba el brazo por los hombros.

Ron y Ginny lo observaron sorprendidos, mientras Hermione se ponía completamente roja.

– ¿desde cuando le dices chaparra a Hermione? – le preguntó Ron con tono burlesco.

Harry lo observó sorprendido – �¿que yo qué! – le preguntó arqueando las cejas.

– sí, tú llamaste a Hermione cha... – decía, pero un gritito de unas niñas de 2° curso, que estaban en la sala, llamaron su atención – ¡oh¡Maldita bola piojosa¡Anda¡Sal de aquí! – dijo enojado mientras perseguía a su lechuza – ¡anda¡Sal¡Nadie te quiere aquí! – decía mientras perseguía a Pig por toda la sala común, y Harry y Hermione aprovecharon para salir por el hueco del retrato.

– ¡ves¿Por eso te dije que es mejor que lo sepan! – le dijo Hermione preocupada mientras caminaban por los pasillos.

– lo sé, pero fue... fue... lo dije sin pensarlo – le dijo Harry apenado.

Hermione le sonrió intentando restarle importancia – no te preocupes, a mi no me molesta... es sólo que pienso que deberíamos decirles... aunque sea sólo a ellos – le dijo con mirada suplicante.

Harry lo pensó por unos segundos – ¿crees que se molesten? – preguntó preocupado, pero Hermione negó – dame unos días – le pidió pasándole un brazo por la cintura y, sin que Hermione se lo esperara, le dio un beso rápido en los labios.

– ¡Harry! – dijo sonriendo nerviosa, volteando a ambos lados para asegurarse de que no había nadie en el pasillo y Harry le sonrió.

Si se lo hubieran dicho cuando la conoció, jamás lo hubiera creído, eran muy diferentes, a ella le encantaba seguir las reglas y evitar cuantos problemas fueran posibles, y él tenía bastante facilidad para meterse en problemas rompiendo un montón de reglas, pero talvez esa era una de las razones por las que habían terminado juntos, se complementaban, mientras ella intentaba evitar que se metiera en problemas, él la enseñaba a ser un poco más relajada en cuanto a las normas.

– ¿no podríamos escabullirnos por ahí? – le preguntó Harry con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras regresaban a la sala común, pero Hermione negó.

– ¿qué te parece si salimos más tarde, cuando nadie se de cuenta? – le dijo sonriéndole.

– bueno, creo que me gusta más tu idea – le dijo mientras la tomaba de la cintura, aprovechando que los pasillos estaban desiertos, la acorraló contra la pared; cerca del retrato de la Dama Gorda; y la besó.

Hermione intentó resistirse apoyando sus manos en el pecho de Harry y empujándolo, pero ella también quería besarlo, y comenzó a acariciar su mejilla y su espalda.

– ¿dónde se habrá metido ese par? Harry me había dicho que nos explicaría las jugadas para el partido –

Harry y Hermione se separaron de golpe y desearon poder camuflajearse con la pared mientras Harry arrinconaba a Hermione cubriéndola con su cuerpo.

– ¡no debiste haberte burlado! – lo reprendía Ginny mientras se alejaban – talvez lleva tiempo diciéndole así y tú ni te habías dado cuenta... – decía, pero su voz se fue apagando con forme avanzaban. Y al asegurarse de que ya no se escuchaba nada, Harry se separó de Hermione.

– estuvo cerca... – le dijo Hermione sonriendo nerviosa mientras observaba sobre el hombro de Harry para asegurarse de que no se veían sus amigos.

– vamos... entremos antes de que regresen – le dijo Harry observando detrás de él, tomó a Hermione de la mano y entraron juntos.

– bien... yo me iré a dormir... ¿a qué hora nos vemos? – le dijo Hermione dirigiendo cortas miradas nerviosas al hueco del retrato.

– supongo que me desocuparé temprano... mira... sube a mi dormitorio y toma la capa invisible – le dijo temiendo que fuera a tardar más de lo esperado y, estando Ron y Ginny todavía en la sala común, bajara Hermione y le hicieran preguntas innecesarias.

– pero ahí ya están los otros chicos... si me ven se volverán locos... creerán que ando de pervertida o algo –

Harry le sonrió – esta bien... espérame un segundo – le dijo antes de subir hacia su dormitorio.

– ¿estás seguro que ellos no se lo esperan? – le preguntaba Ginny nerviosa, era más de media noche y ellos seguían ahí.

– sí... mira, Malfoy es un idiota como capitán, él sólo se está enfocando en atacar... – decía Harry pero se quedó callado al sentir algo en el hombro.

– sí, pero eso no quiere decir que vayan a descuidar la defensa – dijo Ron sin darse cuenta del inesperado silencio de su amigo.

– hemos podido hacerlo durante un año... no tiene porqué salirnos mal este año... – le dijo Harry intentando sonar tranquilo – además, tenemos las nuevas jugadas –

– bueno, hay una que aún no entiendo – dijo Ron señalando el pergamino que estaba sobre la mesa.

– esa jugada no tienes que entenderla, de eso nos encargamos los cazadores y los golpeadores... – le dijo Ginny con tono cansado – creo que mejor... voy a dormir – dijo bostezando y se levantó de su lugar.

– creo que yo igual – dijo Ron estirándose – ¿no vienes, Harry? – le preguntó al ver que no se levantaba de su lugar, y Harry negó.

– me quedaré a revisar unas cosas – dijo fingiendo poner atención a los pergaminos – anda, ve a dormir, no te preocupes – se apresuró a decir al ver que Ron regresaba a su lugar.

– esta bien... buenas noches – dijo antes de desaparecer por las escaleras.

Harry siguió fingiendo atención a sus pergaminos hasta que escuchó que se cerraba la puerta de su dormitorio.

– ¿dónde estás? – preguntó en susurro, volteando a ver a todos lados – Hermione, no es gracioso... – dijo levantándose de su lugar para buscarla, pero enseguida sintió que alguien tomaba su mano y, sonriendo, estiró su otro brazo y tomó la invisible tela tirando de ella, descubriendo a una sonriente Hermione – te divertías¿eh? – le preguntó mientras la abrazaba.

Hermione asintió sin dejar de sonreír y los cubrió a ambos con la capa – creo que es mejor que salgamos... – le dijo sonriendo divertida y comenzó a caminar de la mano de Harry.

– ¿a dónde vamos? – le preguntó Harry luego de estar caminando por varios minutos sin rumbo fijo. Él la rodeaba por los hombros con un brazo mientras ella iba aferrada a su torso.

– a dónde tú quieras... – le dijo Hermione sonriendo – tú eres el que conoce el castillo –

Harry le sonrió y se detuvo – ¿y si nos vamos? – le dijo sonriendo nervioso – ¿si nos vamos y nos olvidamos de todo? – le preguntó mientras la abrazaba.

Hermione lo observó seriamente y sin decir nada lo guió a un aula que estaba a unos cuantos metros – ¿Harry... te das cuenta de lo que me estás diciendo? – le preguntó manteniendo el gesto serio y Harry asintió.

– podemos irnos, sabemos todo lo que necesitamos saber, y hasta un poco más de lo que sabe cualquiera de nuestra generación... podemos irnos, tengo dinero... conseguiría un empleo... podemos hacerlo, los gemelos lo hicieron – le decía con tono ansioso.

– Harry, piensa por un minuto en lo que estás diciendo, los gemelos lo hicieron, pero ellos llevaban años planeándolo, tenían un montón de inventos y tú les diste un saco lleno de galeones, montaron su tienda y es todo un éxito... pero nosotros... no tenemos nada, Harry... yo todo lo que tengo es un tonto título de premio anual, que perdería automáticamente si nos vamos y me convertiría en una... en nada –

– tienes mi amor... – le dijo con tono serio.

Hermione lo observó sorprendida – Harry... – le dijo apenada.

– ¿no es suficiente? – le preguntó Harry con tono dolido.

– Harry, no se trata de eso... tu amor es más de lo que puedo merecer... pero no sirve huir del castillo... él nos encontraría – le dijo Hermione con tono serio.

– ¡podemos irnos del país! – le sugirió con tono urgente, pero Hermione negó.

– ¡Harry, no tenemos por qué estar huyendo de él! – le dijo manteniendo su tono serio.

Harry bajó la mirada decaído y Hermione lo observó preocupada mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas que había en el aula. Estuvieron en silencio por varios minutos hasta que Harry se acercó a ella – no quiero que te haga daño... no quiero que te vuelva a lastimar... – le dijo con tono preocupado, hincándose frente a ella y se refugió en su pecho como un niño pequeño.

– no importa lo que pase... – le dijo Hermione mientras lo abrazaba – lo único que podría hacerme daño es que ese... ese bastardo te hiciera algo... – le dijo con tono preocupado mientras acariciaba su cabello.

– él no sabrá que nos fuimos... – le decía con miedo – Hermy, no estoy preparado... no creo poder enfrentarlo y... y si me pasa algo... irá tras de ti... no quiero... Hermione, no quiero que te pase nada... – le dijo ocultando su rostro en las piernas de su novia.

Hermione se inclinó hacia él y besó su cabello – aquí estaremos bien... aquí tenemos apoyo... no dejarán que te pase nada... no te dejaré... ¿esta bien?... Harry... – lo llamó haciendo que la volteara a ver – te amo... estamos juntos en esto... no nos pasará nada – le dijo antes de darle un beso en los labios, Harry le correspondió acariciando su cintura y espalda, y detuvo el beso, uniendo su frente con la de ella.

– eres lo mejor que me ha pasado... – le dijo en susurro – te amo... no soportaría que te pasara algo... – le dijo sin poder evitar que su barbilla temblara un poco.

Hermione le hizo una caricia en la mejilla – yo también te amo... y no me pasará nada mientras esté contigo... mientras estemos juntos – le dijo antes de volverlo a besar.

_Life is a road, and I want to keep going, love is a river I want to keep flowing, life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey._

_I'll be there when the world stops turning, I'll be there when the storm is through, at the end I want to be standing at the beginning... with you._

– no¿quieres decirme dónde te habías metido?... Ginny te estuvo buscando por todo el castillo – la reprendió Ron mientras se dirigían al gran comedor.

Hermione lo observó con el entrecejo fruncido – que yo sepa, no tengo por qué decirte dónde estoy las 24 horas del día – le dijo mientras buscaba a su novio, con discreción.

– ¡en esta ocasión sí! McGonagall quería que le... ¿a quién buscas? – le preguntó al darse cuenta de la poca atención que recibía de su amiga.

– a Harry... – dijo con tono distraído, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de su error – me pidió que le ayudara con su trabajo de _Pociones avanzadas _– le dijo intentando sonar despreocupada mientras ocupaban sus lugares.

– ¿_Pociones avanzadas_?... ¡pero si tu no llevas esa asignatura! – le dijo Ron confundido.

– lo sé, pero necesita ayuda... supongo que si reviso la poción podría ayudarle – dijo con tono distraído.

Ron prefirió no seguir intentando que sus amigos hablaran de lo que pasaba entre ellos, así que se dedicó a lo suyo.

– ¿a dónde vas? – le preguntó Hermione al ver que Ron se levantaba de su lugar.

– voy con Luna... – dijo señalando hacia un punto exacto de la mesa Ravenclaw, en donde se encontraba su novia.

Hermione intentó ponerle atención a lo que había dicho, pero se distrajo al ver a Harry entrar al Gran Comedor.

– ¿a dónde va Ron? – le preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado observando a Ron alejarse de la mesa.

Hermione se encogió de hombros, pero en seguida recordó lo que había dicho su amigo – ¡oh, sí!... va con Luna – le dijo un poco contrariada.

– ¿estás bien? – le preguntó Harry preocupado y Hermione asintió.

– sí, no te preocupes... – le dijo sonriéndole – ¿vamos a ir a Hogsmeade? – le preguntó en susurro mientras fingía buscar algo en su mochila.

Harry asintió sonriendo y metió su mano en la mochila, dejando con discreción algo en la mochila de Hermione, que sonrió inmediatamente al ver la extraña flor que había dejado dentro – normalmente dura sólo una noche – le decía en susurro – pero encontré un hechizo (gracias a la profesora Sprout) para mantenerla por una semana... es lo más que pude hacer – le dijo con tono apenado.

Hermione le sonrió y estuvo apunto de besarlo, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que había más de trescientas personas en la misma habitación que ellos – gracias... – se limitó a decir sin dejar de sonreír.

– les diremos el domingo... – le dijo Harry en susurro – no quiero que nos molesten mañana... – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír y Hermione se mostró de acuerdo.

– nunca había visto una flor así – le dijo Hermione, media hora después, mientras caminaban por los pasillos.

– lo sé... la profesora Sprout me dijo que era muy difícil de encontrar, ni ella estaba segura de cómo se llama... me dijo que muy pocas personas la han encontrado y cree que lo más seguro es que no tenga nombre – le decía sonriendo y tomó su mano – le pregunté a la profesora si yo la podía nombrar y me dijo que investigaría, pero que no creía que hubiera ningún problema –

Hermione lo observó confundida – no sabía que nombrar flores fuera una de tus aficiones – le dijo sonriendo y Harry negó.

– no es una afición, pero una flor tan bella necesita un nombre... – decía con tono serio e hizo entrar a Hermione a un aula vacía – el nombre de una chica tan hermosa como ella... – le dijo abrazándola por la cintura – espero que no te moleste que tenga tu nombre – le dijo antes de besarla.

Hermione al principio lo observó sorprendida, pero no tardó en corresponder a su beso bastante conmovida. Acarició su cabello mientras Harry acariciaba su cintura y se separaron lentamente, Harry recibiendo una caricia en la mejilla de parte de su novia, que sonreía.

– ¿por qué esa sonrisa? – le preguntó Harry también sonriendo.

– bueno, creo que tengo muchas razones por las cuales sonreír – le dijo mientras seguía acariciando su mejilla – y ahora es sólo por diversión... – le dijo sonriendo aún más – jamás imaginé que fueras un romántico – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír mientras tomaba sus manos y Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

– bueno, la única culpable de eso eres tú... sólo contigo he sido así... sólo tú me has hecho así... y me gusta... pero sólo contigo... sólo tú te mereces que sea un romántico incorregible – le dijo antes de volverla a besar.

– ¿irás a Hogsmeade? – le preguntó Ron confundido, al verlo arreglarse el sábado por la mañana y Harry asintió – ¿solo? – le preguntó sorprendido, pero Harry negó.

– nos vemos... – dijo antes de salir del dormitorio y bajó las escaleras escuchando los reclamos de su amigo.

– ¡hola! – lo saludó Hermione sonriendo mientras se acercaba a él – ¿que tal pasaste la noche? – le preguntó acercándose aún más a él para besarlo, pero se detuvo a medio camino – no, no veo nada en tus ojos... ¿seguro que te molesta? – le preguntó poniéndose bastante pálida y Harry la observó confundido – ¡ah¡Hola, Ron!... ¡pensé que te quedarías acostado hasta tarde! – dijo con una sonrisa forzada, dirigiéndose a alguien que estaba atrás de Harry.

– bueno, eso pienso hacer, sólo quería preguntarle algo a Harry – dijo el pelirrojo con tono serio – ¡oye, amigo! – llamó a Harry volviendo a sonreír, aunque había un extraño brillo en sus ojos – ¿vas a ir con la chica linda que te abordó ayer en la comida? – le preguntó sin dejar de sonreír, haciendo que Harry lo observara completamente sorprendido – ¡sabía que te iba a interesar¡Y cómo no¡Después de ese beso que te dio! – le decía ahora, más que sonriendo, con gesto molesto.

– ¿qué?... �¿de qué hablas! – le preguntó Harry con tono confundido e inmediatamente volteó a ver a Hermione y ésta lo observaba con gesto dolido y, antes de que dijera cualquier cosa, salió a pasos apresurados de la sala común, murmurando un _"tengo cosas que hacer"_ casi inaudible – �¿qué hiciste! – le preguntó enojado, volteando a ver de nuevo a su amigo.

– ¿qué?... ¿dije algo malo?... ¿acaso se molestó Hermione por lo que dije? – le preguntó fingiendo tono sorprendido – ¡no entiendo por que se molestó, si ustedes sólo son amigos! –

– ¡eres un tonto! – dijo enojado – ¡se los íbamos a decir, no tenías por qué hacerle eso! –

– ¿nos lo iban a decir! – le preguntó Ron fingiendo tono apenado – �¿después de cuánto tiempo¿Ya que se fueran a casar! – decía enojado y Harry quiso contestarle, pero prefirió no perder tiempo e ir a buscar a su novia.

La buscó por todos los lugares que frecuentaba, aunque de ante mano sabía que ahí no estaría, pues Hermione quería evitarlo, así que ahora tenía que pensar en los lugares donde pudiera esconderse de él, comenzó revisando las aulas y los servicios de chicas, recibiendo de vez en cuando gritos molestos, y cuando estaba apunto de rendirse en su búsqueda, recordó que había olvidado revisar el aula de _Astronomía_.

Corrió hasta una de las torres más altas, en dónde se encontraban todos los telescopios, sistemas solares y mapas lunares. Cuando entró al aula de primer instante no vio a nadie, y tal vez no la habría visto, pero escuchó un débil sollozo provenir de algún lugar de la habitación. En seguida se dio cuenta de que era Hermione, lo que le hizo sentir una fuerte presión en el pecho. Entró al aula cerrando la puerta tras de sí y comenzó a buscarla, guiándose con los débiles sollozos.

– Herm... – la llamó al verla acurrucada detrás de una enorme esfera que contenía algunas constelaciones.

La aludida detuvo sus sollozos y se enjugó las mejillas – ¿qué haces aquí? – le preguntó con tono serio, sin voltearlo a ver.

– no quiero verte llorar – le dijo Harry con tono preocupado, intentando acercarse a ella, pero Hermione lo detuvo.

– puedes regresar por donde viniste... nadie quiere tu lástima – le dijo manteniendo su tono molesto.

– no me voy a ir... no me gusta que llores, Hermy... – le dijo hincándose a su lado, pero Hermione se levantó inmediatamente.

– pues lo hubieras pensado antes de hacerme creer que me amabas... supongo que lo de la flor es una tontería¿no?... al igual que esa idiotez de escaparnos juntos... ¿cuál era tu meta, eh?... ¿sólo querías que me enamorara o querías algo más? – le decía enojada, aún dándole la espalda pues seguían corriendo lágrimas por sus mejillas y no quería que Harry la viera llorar.

– ¡mis intenciones contigo nunca fueron malas! – le dijo Harry con tono serio – ¡en verdad te amo! – le dijo mientras la rodeaba por la cintura y le impidió que se separara de él – Ron ya sabe lo de nosotros, por eso dijo lo que dijo... está enojado por que se lo ocultamos – le decía mientras tomaba sus manos con una mano y acariciaba su cintura con la otra – te amo, Hermione... nunca hubo ningún beso de ninguna chica... la única chica linda que me ha besado has sido tu... – le dijo antes de darle un beso en el cuello.

– �¿ah, entonces te besó una chica fea! – le preguntó fingiendo tono molesto, pero enseguida rió un poco, recibiendo otro beso de Harry en el cuello – Ron me las pagará... – dijo con tono serio – no tenía por qué hacer eso... – dijo frunciendo el entrecejo, pero en seguida sonrió – ¿qué te parece si por el momento nos olvidamos de esto? – le preguntó mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Harry – vamos a Hogsmeade como lo habíamos planeado... ¡y después buscaré a Ron para lanzarle una maldición! – le dijo con tono decidido y luego sonrió – te amo... – le dijo volteándolo a ver.

– y yo a ti... – le dijo Harry acariciando su mejilla y le dio un beso en los labios, que detuvo a los pocos segundos – felices dos meses – le dijo sonriendo y la volvió a besar.

– no, Harry... ¡hay demasiada gente! – dijo Hermione, entre risas, intentando evitar que Harry la siguiera abrazando mientras caminaban por las calles, llenas de gente, de Hogsmeade.

– ¿y qué importa? – le preguntó Harry también sonriendo – ¡quiero que todos se den cuenta de cuanto te amo! – le dijo antes de besarla, elevándola unos cuantos centímetros del suelo.

– Harry... espera... – le decía Hermione aún riendo – quedamos en que... anda, bájame... – le pidió intentando separarse de los brazos de su novio y Harry la obedeció – gracias... quedamos en que daríamos a conocer nuestra relación hasta que lo supieran Ron y Ginny – le dijo intentando mantener un gesto serio, pero su mirada la delataba.

– Ron ya lo sabe, y no dudo que Ginny también... ¿qué más da que los demás se den cuenta? – le preguntó intentando volverla a besar, pero Hermione lo detuvo.

– creo que sería mejor que habláramos con ellos, para aclarar todo, aún tengo que echarle una maldición a Ron – dijo fingiendo tono molesto, pero enseguida sonrió – mejor vamos a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla, que me estoy muriendo de frío – le dijo, jalándolo de la mano para hacerlo caminar y Harry no tardó en rodearla por la cintura, haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara, pero sin poder evitar que se plasmara una sonrisa en su rostro.

– ¿te avergüenza que te vean a mi lado? – le preguntó Harry sin dejar de sonreír al entrar a _Las Tres Escobas_, pues todas las miradas se habían centrado en ellos en segundos y Hermione se había sonrojado completamente.

– no... – dijo negando, intentando ignorar las miradas o separarse de Harry, lo que le resultara más fácil – es sólo que... no creí que me fuera a afectar tanto sentir las miradas de todos encima... – decía mientras caminaban entre las mesas, Harry aún la rodeaba por la cintura – es decir, ya había sucedido una vez y no me había molestado, en lo absoluto, pero ahora... en lugar de que me importara menos por que es verdad, me afecta bastante... – decía sin dejar de sentir las miradas de todos sobre ellos.

– pues no debería importarte... – le dijo Harry sonriendo y, sin que se lo esperara, la besó en los labios, provocando; no sólo la sorpresa de Hermione, si no; la sorpresa de todos los que estaban en el local, que inmediatamente comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos mientras Harry le indicaba que se acercaran a una mesa que estaba al final del local.

– sí... bien... creo que así ya no tendrán dudas... – decía Hermione consternada, sentándose en el lugar que le había indicado Harry, quien le sonrió al ver su continuo nerviosismo.

– no te preocupes... – le dijo, sin dejar de sonreír, mientras tomaba su mano – Ron ya se desquitó de todo lo que podamos hacerle en unos diez años – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír, provocando la sonrisa de su novia.

– ¡ah, claro¡y no se librará de que le eche una maldición! – dijo Hermione con tono decidido, haciendo que Harry riera.

– está bien¡pero no lo vayas a matar, eh! – le dijo sonriendo mientras se levantaba de su lugar – voy por las bebidas – le informó al ver la mirada interrogante que le dirigía.

Hermione le sonrió y lo observó dirigirse a la barra, y le sorprendió bastante ver cómo lo abordaban un par de chicos, pero mayor fue su sorpresa al ver a tres chicas sentarse frente a ella.

– ¿y bien? – le preguntó Parvati con una amplia sonrisa, sin siquiera fijarse en la mirada desconcertada de Hermione.

– ¿y bien, qué? – preguntó aún desconcertada.

– vamos, Hermione... ¡ahora no podrás negar que andas con él! – le dijo Lavender sonriendo al igual que Parvati y Padma.

– ¡así es¡Todos lo vimos! – intervino Padma.

– �¡quizá nunca terminaron! – volvió a hablar Parvati con tono emocionado – ¡quizá tienen tres años juntos! – decía más hablando con su hermana y Lavender, que con Hermione.

– ¡estás loca¡No se puede ocultar un noviazgo en Hogwarts por tres años!... además, Harry anduvo con Cho... ¡eso me consta! – dijo Padma con gesto serio – aunque Cho nunca me gustó para Harry... es una arpía, y Harry es tan dulce... –

– entonces¿aceptarás que andas con Harry? – la interrumpió Lavender volviendo a dirigir la conversación a Hermione.

– bueno, eso ya no se puede negar, pero... ¿desde cuándo andas con él? – le preguntó Parvati, sin dejar que Hermione dijera nada.

– ¡hola! – las interrumpió Harry.

– �¡oh, Harry!... dinos¿cuánto tiempo llevan Hermione y tu?... yo le digo a mi hermana y Lavender que nunca terminaron... en cuarto hacían muy bonita pareja... – decía Parvati sin darles tiempo de decir una palabra.

– creo que mejor los dejamos... – intervino Padma haciendo que su hermana se levantara de la silla y se alejaron sin decir nada.

– ahora resulta que a todos les parece genial que seamos novios – le dijo Harry sonriendo mientras dejaba los tarros sobre la mesa.

– eso es lo que parece – dijo Hermione sonriendo mientras observaba a Harry sentarse a su lado.

Harry se acomodó de frente a ella, mientras Hermione fingía interés en su bebida – siempre pensé que esto era de mal gusto – decía mientras la rodeaba por la cintura – pero ahora no me importa que me vean siendo un zalamero – le decía sin dejar de sonreír y besó su quijada, cerca de su oreja – ¿y qué si los demás nos ven, eh? – le preguntó haciéndola voltear hacia él y Hermione le sonrió mientras lo abrazaba por el torso.

– te amo... – le susurró al oído, recibiendo un beso de Harry en el cabello – bien... no me importa que sepan todos, pero no dejan de vernos... eso es incómodo – le dijo, minutos después, al ver que no dejaban de dirigirles miradas curiosas.

Harry le sonrió – pensé que no te importaba que la gente hablara a tus espaldas – le dijo con gesto burlesco.

– oh, bueno, no me importaba cuando sabía que era mentira, pero ahora es verdad y es molesto que no nos dejen de ver – le decía frunciendo el entrecejo mientras Harry tomaba sus manos.

– vamos... seguro encontraremos un lugar más privado – le dijo Harry mientras se levantaba de su lugar sin soltar las manos de Hermione, que asintió y salieron juntos, seguidos por las miradas de todos.

– ¿y a dónde vamos a ir? – le preguntó Hermione sonriendo mientras Harry la rodeaba por la cintura.

– bueno, tengo que darte tu regalo, así que iremos a donde lo tengo – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de Hermione.

– ¡dijimos que no nos estaríamos dando regalos cada mes! – dijo con gesto apenado.

– lo sé, pero es sólo que lo vi y supe inmediatamente que debía ser tuyo – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír e intentó darle un beso, pero Hermione lo detuvo.

– ahora me sentiré mal por no haberte dado un regalo – le dijo frunciendo el entrecejo y Harry la observó negando.

– no tienes por qué sentirte mal, si te doy regalos no es con la intención de que tú me des uno de vuelta... sólo es por que me nace dártelo – le dijo mientras la volvía a abrazar – no quiero que me regales nada... no necesito de regalos, sólo te necesito a ti... – le decía en susurro, uniendo su frente a la de ella – te amo... – le dijo antes de besarla, aún dando lentos pasos hacia el lugar dónde tenía el regalo de su novia – aunque... si quieres ya no te doy nada – le dijo sonriendo divertido.

– no, no... ya gastaste en el regalo... no me hará daño aceptarlo – le dijo fingiendo tono serio y Harry la volvió a abrazar sin dejar de sonreír.

– bien, entonces vamos... – le dijo separándose un poco de ella para comenzar a caminar tomados de la mano.

– ¿lo tienes en la _casa de los gritos_? – le preguntó confundida al ver a donde se dirigían y Harry asintió aún sonriendo.

– vine la semana pasada a dejar unas cosas... – le dijo con calma mientras se detenían frente a la cerca que impedía el paso a la casa y, con un movimiento de varita, hizo que se abriera para que pudieran pasar.

– ¿y puedes entrar por aquí? – le preguntó Hermione confundida, observando las puertas y ventanas selladas, mientras pasaba con cuidado por la abertura que había hecho Harry, que asintió.

– logré abrir una ventana en la parte de atrás... – le decía sonriendo, pero se detuvo al escuchar unos pasos y risitas detrás de ellos.

– ignóralos – le dijo Hermione en susurro tomándolo del antebrazo al darse cuenta de quiénes eran.

– ¿qué pasa, Potter¿por fin decidiste ocultar ese adefesio? – le preguntó el chico de cabello platinado que encabezaba el grupo, Harry intentó irse contra él, pero Hermione lo detuvo susurrándole que se calmara y lo ignorara – me agrada tu idea, espero que pronto traigas al idiota de Weasley – le decía arrastrando las palabras y Hermione no pudo evitar que Harry sacara su varita.

– �¿por qué no te largas, idiota! – le gritó enojado, aún intentando librarse de la mano de Hermione.

– sí, no te preocupes, nosotros ya nos íbamos, sólo queríamos asegurarnos de que no se te escapara la sangre sucia – dijo con su común tono burlesco, haciendo que sus acompañantes se rieran.

– ¡imbécil! – gritó Harry intentando irse contra él.

– ¡no, Harry! – lo intentó detener Hermione tomándolo por los hombros – ¡Harry... de-déjalo! – le decía forcejeando con él, aunque, evidentemente, Harry era más fuerte que ella.

– ¿lárgate, idiota! – le gritó Harry tratando de contenerse – ¡vete y no vuelvas a insultar a mi novia o correrás la misma suerte que el imbécil mortífago de tu padre! – le advirtió apuntándolo con su varita, recibiendo una mirada llena de odio de Malfoy, que intentaba ocultar el miedo.

– con que eres novio de la mugglecita... – le dijo con tono altanero, enarcando una ceja – cuídala por que podría correr la misma suerte de su asqueroso padre muggle – dijo dirigiéndole un gesto de odio y se alejó junto con sus seguidores mientras Harry intentaba irse sobre él.

Hermione se apresuró a plantarse frente a él para intentar detenerlo – ¡no... Ha-rry... déjalo! – le decía sosteniéndolo por los hombros – Harry... por favor... – le dijo mientras se abrazaba a su pecho y Harry la observó preocupado.

– no... Hermy... – dijo correspondiendo al abrazo de su novia – es un idiota... me las va a pagar ese imbécil, no se quedará así, Herm, te lo prometo... – le decía con tono enojado, pero sin dejar de preocuparse por su novia, quien negó inmediatamente.

– no quiero que te busques problemas – le dijo con tono serio, volteándolo a ver – ignóralo, no me importa lo que diga... – le dijo intentando contener los deseos de llorar, recibiendo una mirada preocupada de su novio.

– lo siento... – le dijo con tono apenado, antes de darle un beso en la frente – de verdad lo siento, no quería que te hiciera recordarlo... –

Hermione negó – no fue tu culpa – le dijo acariciando el cabello de su nuca – no te preocupes... – le dijo en susurro antes de darle un beso cerca del oído.

– ¿quieres entrar?... – le preguntó Harry casi sin hacer ruido y Hermione asintió.

Se dirigieron juntos a la casa, Harry la ayudó a entrar por la ventana de atrás y él entró luego de ella.

– está igual que la última vez que venimos... – dijo Hermione observando el lugar – y ya tiene más de tres años de eso... – dijo y sonrió de nuevo al sentir los brazos de Harry rodearla por la cintura.

– tardé siglos en limpiar una habitación... prefiero mantener esa limpia a intentar arreglar las otras – le dijo Harry con tono serio, haciéndola salir de la habitación para dirigirse escaleras arriba – espero que te guste mi regalo... – le dijo en susurro mientras se acercaban a una de las habitaciones de la planta alta – si no te gusta, lo podemos devolver¿está bien?... – le dijo un poco preocupado, alejándose de ella para abrirle la puerta, Hermione asintió sonriéndole y volteó hacia el interior de la habitación llevándose varias sorpresas.

_We were strangers on a crazy adventure, never dreaming how our dreams could will come true, now here we stand unafraid of the future, at the beginning with you._

La habitación estaba como nueva, si alguien que nunca hubiera estado en la casa se apareciera en esa habitación no le creería a nadie que alguna vez había estado tan deteriorada como el resto de la casa.

– ¿y bien? – le preguntó Harry preocupado, pues Hermione no decía nada y la chica sonrió aún más.

– Harry, es... es... ¡es hermoso¡Todo! – le dijo dándose media vuelta para abrazarlo – ¡el vestido está hermoso! – le dijo mientras Harry entraba a la habitación aún abrazando a Hermione por la cintura, pero elevándola un poco del suelo.

– espero que te quede – le dijo antes de darle un beso en los labios.

Hermione le sonrió – eso se puede arreglar... – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír mientras se acercaba al vestido que flotaba en el centro de la habitación como si lo estuviera portando un cuerpo invisible.

– entonces... ¿te gusta? – le preguntó Harry sin poder evitar sonreír al ver tan contenta a su novia, quien asintió.

– pero... ¿a qué se debe?... digo, no lo puedo usar aquí... es un vestido muggle... – le decía confundida, pero inmediatamente se puso seria – el vestido es muggle... eso quiere decir que lo compraste hace tiempo... – le dijo sorprendida y se sorprendió aún más al verlo asentir.

– lo compré en el verano, mis tíos (aunque se escuche sorprendente) me llevaron a un centro comercial muggle y me separé un tiempo de ellos (lo sé, lo sé, pero no me pasó nada) y me topé con este vestido e inmediatamente te imaginé usándolo... no pude evitar comprártelo... aunque aún no fuéramos novios, te lo pensaba dar en tu cumpleaños, pero al final decidí esperar un poco más – le explicó sonriendo mientras la rodeaba por la cintura – lo puedes usar en la cena de navidad a la que irás con tu mamá... – le dijo antes de darle un beso en el cuello, haciendo que Hermione lo volteara a ver.

– bueno, al usar un vestido así necesito llevar algo más conmigo – le dijo con tono serio y Harry la observó confundido.

– bueno, talvez necesites un abrigo... bueno, lo necesitarás... – dijo con tono serio.

– el abrigo no es problema, mi mamá tiene uno que le queda perfecto – le dijo manteniendo su tono serio.

– ¿los zapatos?... ¿el bolso?... ¿maquillaje?... ¿un collar? – preguntaba confundido, pero Hermione negaba a todo – ¿entonces? – preguntó aún más confundido y Hermione sonrió.

– me gustaría que fueras conmigo a la cena – le dijo sonrojándose un poco, mientras se acercaba a él – ¿te gustaría ir conmigo a la cena? – le preguntó un poco apenada, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de Harry, que asintió un poco confundido.

– ¡me encantaría! – le dijo sonriendo e, inmediatamente, recibió un abrazo de su novia – sólo hay un problema – dijo con tono serio, recibiendo una mirada preocupada de Hermione – yo voy a pasar las navidades en el castillo... no puedo ir con Ron porque él irá a casa de Luna... y no me gustaría regresar con mis tíos... –

– eso no es problema – le dijo Hermione sonriendo – podrías quedarte con nosotras... no creo que a mi mamá le importe... y podrías usar la habitación de huéspedes – Harry le sonrió y la besó – ¿irás? – le preguntó Hermione un poco preocupada y Harry asintió.

– ¿crees que te compré ese vestido para que sólo los amigos de tu mamá y sus hijos pudieran verte? – le preguntó fingiendo tono serio y Hermione negó sonriendo – muy bien, entonces seré tu pareja en esa cena – le dijo sonriendo mientras le hacía una caricia en la mejilla – nunca imaginé que podría llegar a amar tanto a alguien – dijo con tono serio, sin apartar su mirada de la de ella – y menos que alguien me quisiera como tú lo haces... – le dijo volviendo a acariciar su mejilla, enjugando una lágrima que se había escapado de uno de sus ojos.

Hermione le devolvió la caricia, recorriendo su mejilla y cuello, hasta llegar a su pecho y, cerrando los ojos, lo abrazó – te amo, Harry... ¡te amo y nunca cambiará eso! – le dijo con sinceridad, aferrándose a su tórax.

Harry correspondió a su abrazo acariciando su cabello con una mano, abrazándola con fuerza por la espalda con su otro brazo y le dio un beso en la sien – ¡me haces el tipo más afortunado del planeta! –

Hermione le sonrió – nos complementamos... tu me haces la chica más feliz del universo – le dijo antes de darle un beso en los labios, acariciando su cuello. Era un beso dulce, como todos los que ella solía darle, pero había algo diferente en él y Harry sabía qué era lo que lo hacía tan diferente, habían pasado de quererse como dos buenos amigos y algo más a amarse como dos adolescentes que, por las circunstancias, habían madurado antes que los demás.

Y aún no podía creer que las cosas hubieran comenzado de esa manera, parecía que nunca serían, ni siquiera, grandes amigos.


	2. standing at the beginning with you

**_Como ya me pasó con otra de mis historias, FF decidió eliminar un capítulo de mi historia, pero aquí está de nuevo, gracias a _**_Lucecita11_**_ por avisarme! :)_**

**_ Flash Back _**

– ¿Y si levanto mi varita y no sucede nada? –

– La tiras y le das un puñetazo en la nariz – le sugirió Ron.

– Disculpen –

Los dos miraron. Era Hermione Granger.

– ¿No se puede comer en paz en este lugar? – dijo Ron.

Hermione no le hizo caso y se dirigió a Harry.

– No pude dejar de oír lo que tú y Malfoy estaban diciendo... –

– No esperaba otra cosa – murmuró Ron.

– ... Y no debes andar por el colegio de noche. Piensa en los puntos que perderás para Gryffindor si te atrapan, y lo harán. La verdad es que es muy egoísta de tu parte –

– Y la verdad es que no es asunto tuyo – respondió Harry.

– Adiós – añadió Ron.

**_ Fin _**

**_ Flash Back _**

– No puedo creer que vayas a hacer esto, Harry –

Una luz brilló. Era Hermione Granger, con el rostro ceñudo y una bata rosada.

– ¡Tú! – dijo Ron furioso – ¡Vuelve a la cama! –

– Estuve apunto de decírselo a tu hermano – contestó enfadada Hermione – Percy es el prefecto y puede detenerlos –

Harry no podía creer que alguien fuera tan entrometido.

– Vamos – dijo a Ron. Empujó el retrato de la Dama Gorda y se metió por el agujero.

Hermione no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. Siguió a Ron a través del agujero, gruñendo como una gansa enfadada.

– No les importa Gryffindor, ¿verdad? Sólo les importa lo suyo. Yo no quiero que Slytherin gane la copa de las casas y ustedes van a perder todos los puntos que yo conseguí de la profesora McGonagall por conocer los encantamientos para cambios –

– Vete –

– Muy bien, pero les he avisado. Recuerden todo lo que les he dicho cuando estén en el tren volviendo a casa mañana. Son tan... –

Pero lo que eran no lo supieron. Hermione había retrocedido hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda, para volver, y descubrió que la tela estaba vacía. La Dama Gorda se había ido a una visita nocturna y Hermione estaba encerrada, fuera de la torre de Gryffindor.

– ¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer? – preguntó con tono agudo.

– Ése es tu problema – dijo Ron – nosotros tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde –

No habían llegado al final del pasillo cuando Hermione los alcanzó.

– Voy con ustedes – dijo.

– No lo harás –

– ¿No creerán que me voy a quedar aquí, esperando a que Filch me atrape? Si nos encuentra a los tres, yo le diré la verdad, que estaba tratando de detenerlos, y ustedes me apoyarán –

– Eres una caradura – dijo Ron en voz alta.

– Cállense los dos – dijo Harry con tono cortante –Hhe oído algo –

**_ Fin _**

No podía hacer más que reírse al recordar cómo había iniciado su relación, ni siquiera eran amigos y ella había comenzado a meterse en problemas con ellos. Y ahora estaban ahí, descubriendo que no podrían vivir el uno sin el otro, compartiendo de ese momento de silencio, descansando en ese colchón que había transformado Harry días atrás.

– ¿De qué te ríes, eh? – le preguntó Hermione sonriendo, observándolo recargando su barbilla en su pecho.

Harry le sonrió – Recordaba como inició nuestra amistad – le dijo mientras le hacia una caricia en la espalda, haciéndola reír un poco.

– Claro, ustedes me odiaban – dijo sin dejar de sonreír – Y no lo niegues, lo sé – le dijo sonriendo aún más al ver que Harry iba a decir algo – Era muy molesta, lo sé... espera... ¿cómo me llamó Ron aquel día?... – decía entrecerrando los ojos – ¡Oh, sí! ¡Era una caradura! – dijo antes de soltar una carcajada, haciendo reír también a Harry – Dios, Ron puede decir palabras tan... ¡tan "correctas"! – dijo sonriendo.

– Eres hermosa... – le dijo Harry sorprendiéndola completamente – Lo digo enserio... – le dijo antes de darle un beso, abrazando su espalda con un brazo y comenzó a acariciar su espalda baja con su otra mano, mientras Hermione se acercaba un poco más a él acariciando su torso y su mejilla. Harry comenzó a profundizar el beso mientras se acomodaba recostando a Hermione sobre el colchón y él sobre ella acariciando su espalda y cuello con una mano y con la otra comenzaba a acariciar sus caderas, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera la espina dorsal de Hermione, que enterró los dedos en la espalda de su novio, y no pudo evitar que se le escapara un corto gemido al sentir la mano de Harry haciéndole suaves caricias en la espalda, dentro de su blusa.

Hermione se aferró a la camisa de Harry y tiró de ella hacia arriba – No, Harry... – dijo terminando el beso, con un leve rubor coloreando sus mejillas – No vayamos más allá... – le pidió reincorporándose, mientras se acomodaba la blusa y Harry asintió apenado.

– Lo siento... – se disculpó levantándose del colchón, revolviéndose, más, el cabello.

Hermione le dirigió una corta sonrisa, pero no dijo nada, se sentía apenada por la forma en que había actuado, aunque sabía que Harry tenía tanta experiencia como ella en el sexo, no podía evitar sentirse abochornada por haberse estremecido con tan sólo sentir el tacto de su novio.

– Vamos... se nos hará tarde... – le dijo Harry sonriéndole tímidamente, le tendió una mano para ayudarla a reincorporarse y Hermione la aceptó sonriéndole tímidamente, también – Sólo... sólo nos dejamos llevar, ¿está bien?, no tienes por qué avergonzarte, yo no soy ningún experto en esto – le dijo con tono serio, entendiendo el nerviosismo de su novia, quien sonrió más abiertamente al escucharlo – Te amo, hermosa – le dijo abrazándola y le dio un beso en la sien – ¿Nos vamos? – le preguntó sonriéndole y Hermione asintió. Guardaron el vestido en la bolsa en que lo había llevado Harry y salieron juntos de la casa.

OoOoOoOoO

– ¡Contigo quería hablar! – dijo Hermione fingiendo tono molesto al entrar a la sala común, con Harry detrás de ella, y encontrarse a Ron frente a la chimenea.

– Herm, yo... ¡lo siento, en verdad! – le decía con tono nervioso y Hermione lo observó sorprendida.

– Cielos, Ron, jamás te haría daño – dijo preocupada al ver la mirada nerviosa de su amigo.

– Lo sé... ¡y no te tengo miedo! – se defendió Ron – Es sólo que, pues, no quería hacerte sentir mal. Lo acepto, actué como un idiota, no debí decir eso, ¡pero me punzaba que no fueran capaces de decirme que andaban! – dijo cerrando los puños con gesto molesto mientras se dirigía a la mesa que solía ocupar Hermione – Se supone que somos amigos y nos tenemos confianza, ¿no? – dijo observándola con gesto dolido y Hermione se acercó a él preocupada.

– Somos amigos y nos tenemos confianza, es sólo que queríamos ver cómo salía todo. Había, y aún hay, muchas cosas en qué pensar, al principio no podíamos estar juntos, sólo pensábamos en todo lo que está pasando y por un momento llegamos a creer que terminaríamos, pues no queríamos que nuestra relación interfiriera con la preparación de Harry. Bueno, no quería – se corrigió al escuchar refunfuñar a su novio.

– Bueno, no importa, creo que después de lo que hice no tengo derecho a reclamarles nada – le dijo Ron algo apenado – ¡Sólo quiero decir algo más! – agregó al ver que Harry iba a decir algo – Me da mucho gusto que estén juntos, no me gustaría que Hermione estuviera con algún otro tonto del castillo, y sé que tú la cuidarás bien, así como sé que ella cuidará de ti – les dijo sonriendo.

– ¡Oh, Ron! – dijo Hermione conmovida y abrazó a su amigo.

– No sé por qué tenía la sospecha de que harías esto – dijo Ron sonriendo, mientras correspondía al abrazo de su amiga.

– ¡Tonto! – le reclamó Hermione dándole un débil golpe en la espalda, antes de separarse de él.

– ¿Entonces aceptan que son pareja? – les preguntó Ron con gesto serio y Harry y Hermione asintieron.

– ¡Y que la amo! – dijo Harry sonriendo mientras rodeaba a Hermione, por detrás, de la cintura.

Ron los observó sorprendido – ¡¿La amas?! – le preguntó asombrado y Harry asintió sin pena, era su amigo y no le avergonzaba aceptar frente a él lo que sentía por su novia – ¡Entonces esto tiene mucho tiempo! – dijo Ron sonriendo con complicidad – ¡Par de pillos!, ¡Lo ocultaron muy bien! –

– No, Ron, apenas cumplimos dos meses – le aseguró Hermione – Sabemos que nadie se puede enamorar en dos meses – le dijo al ver que Ron iba a agregar algo.

– Entonces... ¿cómo puede estar enamorado de ti? – le preguntó Ron confundido.

– ¡Los dos estamos enamorados! – le aseguró Hermione.

– Es sólo que... desde hace más de un año que nos dimos cuenta que ya no nos veíamos de la misma forma... y... Bueno, hace unos meses nos confesamos que nos sentíamos atraídos, pero fue hasta que fuimos a tu casa que me le declaré – le explicó Harry con calma, sin dejar de abrazar a Hermione.

– ¡Pues lo tenían bien guardadito, eh! – les dijo Ron volviendo a sonreír – Bien, bien... vamos a cenar o me moriré de hambre, llevo horas esperándolos – dijo fingiendo desesperación y los hizo darse media vuelta para salir de la sala común, pero nada más salieron por el hueco del retrato y se toparon con la hermana menor de Ron.

– Oh, que bueno que... ¡que los encuentro! – decía con la respiración agitada – Vamos... ¡tengo que decirles algo! – dijo con tono urgente, indicándoles que la siguieran.

El trío se observó confundido, pero, por la preocupación en el rostro de la pelirroja, aceptaron seguirla hasta una de las aulas abandonadas del castillo.

– ¿Y bien?... ¿qué pasa? – le preguntó Ron.

Ginny los observó nerviosa – Escuché una plática que no debía... – dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

– Vamos, Ginny, ya te lo he dicho, no pasará nada, el infierno no existe, todo eso es cosa de... – decía Ron con gesto cansino, pero Ginny lo interrumpió.

– ¡No seas tonto! ¡No me preocupa haberla escuchado, me preocupa lo que dijeron! – dijo preocupada, rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo.

– ¿Y?... ¿qué dijeron? – le preguntó Hermione preocupada.

– Bueno... dijeron que... que los mortífagos piensan atacar... – dijo comenzando a temblar poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa.

Hermione tomó, instintivamente, la mano de Harry, quien se aferró a su mano – Harry... – dijo en susurro, acercándose a él y tomó su mano entre las de ella.

– Estoy bien... – dijo con tono distante – ¿No escuchaste cuándo? – le preguntó a Ginny.

– Quieren atacar el día que salgamos de vacaciones – dijo sin dejar su nerviosismo atrás y enseguida recibió una mirada asesina de su hermano, y Harry observó nervioso a su novia.

– ¡No puedes regresar a Londres! – le dijo Harry a Hermione – Estoy seguro que van a atacar el tren pensando que iré ahí yo también. ¡No puedes irte! – dijo intentando sonar autoritario, pero Hermione sabía que lo decía porque estaba bastante preocupado por ella.

– Tengo que regresar con mi mamá... – le dijo Hermione fingiendo calma.

– Bien... bien, ¡iré contigo!... Te cuidaré... No voy a dejar que esos idiotas te lastimen – le dijo, olvidándose por completo de la presencia de sus amigos, mientras abrazaba a Hermione haciéndole una caricia en la mejilla – Hablaré con Dumbledore, estoy seguro que él puede proteger la casa de tu mamá... creo que sería mejor si usas un trasladador para llegar a tu casa... así no correrías peligro... – le decía comenzando a agitarse, pero Hermione lo detuvo.

– Calma, Harry, lo mejor es que los cuatro nos lo tomemos con calma. Aún faltan dos meses para regresar a Londres, pueden cambiar sus planes, ¿no?... y más si se enteran que _la Orden_ ya lo sabe – les dijo intentando tranquilizarlos – Vamos, no podemos decirle a nadie de esto o se volverán locos, y estoy segura que Dumbledore y _la Orden_ se encargarán de tomar las precauciones necesarias para proteger a todos los alumnos tanto en el Expreso como aquí en el castillo – les dijo con su común tono mandón, sin soltar la mano de su novio.

Los tres asintieron y no mencionaron nada sobre el asunto, en silencio salieron del aula; Harry y Hermione aún iban tomados de la mano; y se dirigieron al Gran Salón.

_And life is a road, and I want to keep going, love is a river I want to keep flowing, life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey._

_I'll be there when the world stops turning, I'll be there when the storm is through, at the end I want to be standing at the beginning... with you._

Había pasado más de un mes desde su segundo aniversario y desde que se enteraron del posible ataque de los mortífagos y, por petición de Hermione, no habían mencionado el tema, por lo menos no frente a ella.

– ¡¿Quieres que te golpee?! – le preguntó Ron enojado – ¡No le harás eso a Hermione!... ¡No!... ¡Cállate!... – decía enojado – ¡sht!... ¡Calla! ¡Hermione es como mi hermana! –

– ¡Y es mi novia! – le dijo Harry con tono molesto, aunque estaba un poco divertido por la reacción de su amigo – ¿Crees que le haría daño o haría algo que ella no quisiera?... ¡Ron, entiéndelo, la amo! La amo más que nadie y más que a nadie – le aseguró, con tono serio.

– Sé que la amas, nadie te está diciendo que no lo creo, pero... ¡vamos, Harry! ¡Es Hermione! mi mejor amiga, ¿lo recuerdas?... ¡además, no sé por qué me dices esto! – le dijo frunciendo el entrecejo – ¡No es necesario que me digas todo lo que haces o piensas hacer con ella! –

– ¡Hey! – lo riñó Harry – Yo no te cuento todo lo que hago con ella, ni lo que haré, sólo te dije esto para que nos cubras... cumpliremos cuatro meses y quiero hacerle una cena. Sé que Dobby me ayudará con eso, pero necesito que evites a toda costa que alguien se de cuenta que no estamos... la llevaré después de clases –

– ¡Lo sé, pero también sé lo que harán después de la cena y no es una buena imagen para mi mente! – le reclamó, pero se tranquilizó al ver la mirada desesperada de su amigo – Puedes decirle a Hagrid, y podríamos fingir que están con él, nadie creerá lo contrario –

– Se lo comentaré, pero creo que lo mejor es que ustedes vayan con él, ya sabes, Hagrid acostumbra meter la pata siempre – le dijo Harry un poco preocupado y Ron asintió.

– Le diré a Luna si me quiere acompañar, suelen pasársela bien hablando de criaturas extrañas – dijo sonriendo.

Harry se encogió de hombros y salió, junto con Ron, del dormitorio.

– ¡Hola! – saludó Harry a su novia dándole un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que se sobresaltara un poco pues no se había dado cuenta que habían llegado – ¿Qué lees? – le preguntó sonriendo.

– Es un libro de _Aritmancia_ que me recomendó la profesora Vector – dijo Hermione sonriendo, antes de recibir un beso de Harry en los labios – ¿Van a bajar a cenar? – les preguntó cerrando su libro y Harry y Ron asintieron – ¡Pues, vamos! – dijo levantándose de su lugar y salió junto con Harry y Ron de la sala común.

– ¿Oye y dónde estuviste metida la semana pasada? Apenas y si te veía, de no ser por que compartimos _Herbología _– dijo Ron, dirigiéndose a su mejor amiga, mientras caminaban por los pasillos.

– Bueno, los profesores nos dejaron más deberes que de costumbre y me la pasé en la biblioteca... Harry sí me vio – dijo con calma.

– ¡Ah, claro! Harry se volvería loco si no te ve un día – dijo Ron con tono burlesco – Eh, creo que nos vemos después de la cena – dijo con tono distraído al ver a Luna y se acercó a ella.

Hermione sonrió divertida, abrazando a Harry por la cintura – Pronto cumpliremos cuatro meses... – le dijo jugando con la tela de la túnica de su novio y Harry asintió – Bueno... estaba pensando si... bueno... si festejamos en esta ocasión... – dijo ruborizándose un poco, recibiendo una sonrisa de Harry.

– ¡Me encanta tu idea! – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír – Yo también lo estaba pensando... y... ¿Te gustaría dejarlo en mis manos? – le preguntó con tono serio, aunque se veía un poco nervioso y Hermione asintió sonriendo – ¡Muy bien! Entonces tú no te preocupes de nada, yo me encargaré de todo – le dijo volviendo a sonreír y le dio un beso en los labios, deteniéndose unos metros antes de llegar a la entrada del Gran Comedor. Pero algo lo hizo abrir los ojos de golpe, aún sin haberse separado de Hermione, sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda que lo hizo irse contra su novia, chocando con la pared que estaba detrás de ella – ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó preocupado, acariciando su cabeza y espalda, donde se había golpeado.

Hermione asintió y un poco preocupada tomó a Harry de la mano intentando hacerlo caminar, pero Harry se detuvo al ver la mirada nerviosa de su novia y volteó para ver quien los había empujado.

– ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Harry molesto al ver a un rubio platinado detrás de él sonriendo burlescamente, con sus dos grandes amigos flanqueándolo.

– Nada, es sólo que me dan asco las escenitas cursis – le dijo con calma, con su ya conocido tono altanero.

– ¡Si quieres te saco los ojos! – le dijo Harry dando un paso hacia él, frunciendo el entrecejo, e inmediatamente sintió las manos de Hermione tomarlo por los hombros, intentando evitar una pelea – ¡Vamos, sigue tu camino! – le dijo con tono serio, pero Malfoy no se movió de su lugar.

– Vamos, nosotros también queremos jugar con Granger, se ve que besa muy bien y seguro en la cama es... – decía sonriendo altaneramente e intentó acercarse a Hermione, pero Harry apenas lo dejó moverse, se fue sobre él atiborrándole un golpe en el rostro, que lo hizo caer al suelo.

– ¡Harry, por favor, no! – le pidió Hermione al ver que intentó irse contra Malfoy, pero no pudo evitar dar un gritito al ver a los guardaespaldas de Malfoy irse contra Harry – ¡No! – gritó asustada.

Harry intentó safarse de las manos del par de paquidermos, sin darse cuenta de que Malfoy se estaba reincorporando.

– ¡Son unos imbéciles, no pueden pensar por ustedes mismos! – decía Harry enojado, sin poderse librar y sonrió con gesto burlesco al ver a Malfoy frente a él – No puedes solo, ¿verdad? –

– Me gustan las cosas fáciles – le dijo sonriendo con altanería, e intentó irse contra Harry, pero algo lo detuvo.

– ¡No, Hermione! – dijo Harry preocupado al ver a su novia sosteniendo a Malfoy de los hombros.

– ¡No me toques de nuevo, asquerosa sangre sucia! – le advirtió Malfoy observándola con odio – ¿Me debes una, lo recuerdas? – le preguntó con gesto molesto y la alejó de él – Deberías educarla, no se puede andar con esta clase de gente por la calle – dijo volviéndose hacia Harry, e intentó golpearlo de nuevo, pero Hermione se lo volvió a impedir tirando con fuerza de su túnica – Que no te metieras, ¡¿no escuchaste?! – le preguntó Malfoy enojado y volteó hacia ella sólo para llevar su mano con fuerza al rostro de Hermione, que cayó por la potencia del impacto.

– ¡Imbécil! – le grito Harry furioso, pero no fue el único que gritó.

– ¡Eres un idiota! – le decía furioso un alto pelirrojo, acercándose a él con el rostro tan rojo como su cabello y, sin detenerse a pensar en nada más, tumbó a Malfoy con un fuerte puñetazo.

Y, asustados, Crabbe y Goyle se alejaron de Harry al sentir cómo comenzaba a temblar su cuerpo, recibiendo una mirada preocupada de su amigo y, sin esperar demasiado tiempo, Malfoy y sus guaruras se alejaron corriendo.

– Vamos, Harry... – lo intentó tranquilizar Ron, pero Harry lo ignoró y, olvidándose un poco de su enojo, se acercó preocupado a Hermione.

– Herm... ¿hermosa, estás bien? – le preguntó preocupado, haciendo que lo volteara a ver, sólo para descubrir un corto hilo de sangre en su labio y una mejilla bastante inflamada – ¡Es un imbécil! – dijo furioso, comenzando a agitarse e intentó levantarse, pero unas manos lo detuvieron.

– Déjalo... por favor... – le pidió Hermione haciéndole una caricia en sus manos y se reincorporó sólo para abrazarlo – Que Malfoy se vaya al infierno – le dijo al oído, sonriendo débilmente, pues su mejilla y labio le ardían.

Harry le sonrió y asintió – Vamos, creo que aún me queda un poco de la pomada que uso cuando juego Quidditch – le dijo ayudándola a levantarse.

– Gracias, Ronnie – le dijo Hermione a su amigo, que asintió un poco preocupado – Nos vemos en la sala común – le dijo con calma, antes de comenzar a caminar junto con Harry hacia la sala común.

– ¿Te encuentras mejor? – le preguntó Harry, aún preocupado, mientras caminaban por los pasillos y Hermione asintió sonriéndole – Creo que... creo que deberíamos hablar con Dumbledore, él podrá hacerlo pagar de alguna forma – le dijo observándola detenidamente, pero Hermione negó.

– Olvídalo, me hubiera dolido más que te hiciera algo a ti – le dijo Hermione sonriendo débilmente mientras acariciaba su mejilla – No te preocupes, además, yo soy la que va a traer la cara hinchada, no tú – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír y lo besó acariciando su cuello mientras lo abrazaba pasándole el brazo sobre el hombro, mientras Harry posaba sus manos en su cintura, pero se separó de ella al escuchar un débil quejido de dolor de su parte.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó preocupado, observándola detenidamente y Hermione asintió.

– Sólo me dolió un poco – dijo tocándose, un poco temerosa, la mejilla y Harry la abrazó preocupado.

– Te amo – le dijo al oído elevándola un poco del suelo y, haciendo un ágil movimiento, la tomó en brazos.

– ¡Harry!, ¡Yo también te amo, no es necesario que hagas esto! – le dijo Hermione sin poder contener la sonrisa e intentando hacer que Harry la soltara.

– No lo hago por que sea necesario, lo hago porque quiero – le dijo antes de besarla, haciendo que Hermione dejara de forcejear y lo abrazó por el cuello con un brazo mientras acariciaba su mejilla con su mano libre.

– ¡Oh, parecen una pareja de recién casados! – los sorprendió una voz femenina, haciendo que Harry casi dejara caer a su novia – Oh, vamos, no se fijen en mi... – les dijo sonriendo, incitándolos a seguir con sus mimos.

Hermione, bastante sonrojada, le pidió a Harry, con un movimiento de mano, que la bajara y éste la obedeció igual de sonrojado que ella – R_anas de Chocolate _– dijo abrazando a Hermione por la cintura, sin voltear a ver a la Dama Gorda y esta, un poco molesta, los dejó entrar.

– Creo que no debimos hacer eso – dijo Hermione con tono distante, aún bastante sonrojada y Harry le sonrió abrazándola.

– No importa... – le dijo antes de darle un beso corto – Yo sólo quiero estar contigo, ¡qué importa si los demás nos ven! – dijo sin dejar de sonreír – Aunque ahora, lo importante es ver qué podemos hacer por tu mejilla – dijo haciéndole una suave caricia y Hermione sonrió asintiendo – Bueno, pues vamos... – le dijo Harry con calma, haciéndola caminar hacia su dormitorio.

OoOoOoOoO

– ¡Auch! – se quejó Hermione cuando Harry comenzó a aplicarle una pomada en la mejilla.

– Lo siento... – se disculpó Harry sonriéndole tímidamente – ¿Prefieres hacerlo tú? – le preguntó preocupado, pero Hermione negó sonriéndole.

– Hazlo tú, prometo que ya no me quejaré – le dijo fingiendo tono valiente, haciendo reír a Harry.

– Ven... – le dijo guiándola hacia su cama, la hizo sentarse en ella y él se sentó a su lado, quedando de frente a ella – Mira lo que te hizo ese idiota tendremos que buscarte una máscara para que puedas andar por los pasillo – le dijo con tono preocupado, como si estuviera hablando en serio, pero al ver la mirada preocupada que le dirigió su novia, no pudo evitar reírse – Estoy bromeando, te ves igual de hermosa que siempre – le dijo intentando darle un beso, pero Hermione se separó de él, aún preocupada, y corrió al servicio en busca de un espejo, dejando bastante sorprendido a su novio por su reacción.

– Merlín, no creí que se fuera a inflamar tanto –

Harry alcanzó a escuchar la voz preocupada de su novia mientras se acercaba al servicio – No creí que fueras vanidosa – le dijo sonriendo al verla observarse detenidamente en el espejo.

Hermione dejó de observarse y volteó a ver a Harry – ¡No soy vanidosa! – se quejó sonrojándose – Sólo... sólo me sorprendió, no creí que se fuera a inflamar tanto – le dijo saliendo del servicio, no sin antes dirigirle una rápida mirada a su reflejo.

Harry sonrió siguiéndola – ¡Te ves hermosa! – le dijo rodeándola por la cintura – Me gusta cada parte de ti, inflamada o no – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír, antes de besar sus labios, acariciando su abdomen y cintura, mientras Hermione acariciaba uno de sus brazos y su nuca – Te amo – le dijo en susurro, hablándole al oído sin dejar de abrazarla, recibiendo una sonrisa de Hermione.

– Y yo a ti – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír, girándose para quedar de frente a él y se refugió en su pecho, recibiendo un beso de su novio en la frente.

– Ven... – le dijo separándose de ella y la volvió a guiar a su cama tomándola de su mano – Tengo que terminar de ponerte esto, para después ir a cenar – le decía sonriendo mientras la hacía sentarse en la cama y él se hincó frente a ella, tomando el tubo de pomada – Prometo no lastimarte – le dijo sonriendo un poco nervioso mientras tomaba un poco de pomada con sus dedos.

– No te preocupes – le dijo Hermione sonriendo – Ya te prometí que no me quejaría de nuevo – le recordó mientras Harry llevaba su mano a su mejilla. Hizo un corto gesto de dolor, pero enseguida sonrió intentando tranquilizar a Harry, que la observaba preocupado.

– Lo siento – dijo alejando su mano de la mejilla de su novia con gesto preocupado, pero Hermione negó aún sonriendo.

– No es nada, ¿ya estamos listos? – le preguntó con calma y Harry asintió reincorporándose, tomando las manos de Hermione y la ayudó a levantarse.

– Vamos a cenar – le dijo Harry sonriendo mientras se dirigían a la puerta, pero justo cuando la abrieron se encontraron con un pelirrojo bastante preocupado.

– ¡Cielos, Hermione, te desfiguró! – dijo Ron con tono sorprendido, observando a su amiga, que borró todo rastro de sonrisa de su rostro.

– ¡No seas tonto! – lo regañó Harry, dándose cuenta que era una broma de su amigo – Es mentira, Hermione, tu sigues siendo hermosa – le aseguró antes de darle un beso en la sien, mientras Ron se partía de risa.

– Lo siento... estaba bromeando... – se disculpó intentando dejar de reír – ¡En serio, Hermy, ni se nota! – decía tratando de contener una carcajada, al recordar la mirada preocupada que le había dirigido su amiga al escucharlo.

– ¡Pues no me importa! – dijo Hermione fingiendo tono serio y bajó las escaleras con gesto molesto.

– No le hagas caso – le dijo Harry bajando detrás de ella – Ron sólo bromeaba, en verdad te ves hermosa – le aseguró alcanzándola en la sala común, justo antes de que subiera a su dormitorio – Vamos, hay que cenar. Yo me encargaré de darle su merecido a Ron – le dijo sonriendo, haciendo que se desviara de su camino y salieron juntos de la sala común.

OoOoOoOoO

– Sí, sé que acepté que lo iba a dejar en tus manos, pero jamás imaginé que se te fuera a ocurrir ir hasta Hogsmeade – le susurró Hermione un poco nerviosa mientras caminaban por los pasillos del castillo ocultos bajo la capa invisible, esquivando a los pocos alumnos que andaban fuera de sus salas comunes.

– Vamos, no te preocupes, lo tengo todo planeado, nadie se dará cuenta – le dijo Harry sonriendo, la abrazó por la cintura con una mano mientras con la otra llevaba una cesta con la comida y bebidas que Dobby se había encargado de conseguir, y se detuvieron frente a la estatua de la _bruja tuerta_. Harry revisó el _mapa del merodeador _para asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca – D_issendium_ – dijo apuntando con su varita a la joroba de la bruja y en esta se abrió un hueco dejando el espacio suficiente para que entrara una persona – Pasa, llévate la capa – le dijo separándose de ella para que pudiera entrar – Con cuidado – le dijo ayudándola a entrar y entró en cuanto ella lo hizo, pero al caer perdió el equilibrio y fue a parar al suelo.

– ¿Harry, estás bien? – le preguntó preocupada y Harry asintió sonriendo, mientras se levantaba con la ayuda de su novia. Hermione le sonrió y siguieron con su camino.

Caminaron en silencio, realmente no necesitaban de palabras, les había sucedido así desde que eran amigos y ahora que eran pareja se entendían mucho mejor esos silencios, sabían lo que querían decir con sólo mirarse y bastaba una sonrisa para saber que todo estaba perfecto.

– Espera... – le dijo Harry deteniéndose en la trampilla – Parece que está libre, pero mejor ponte la capa... toma – le dijo entregándole la canasta antes de mover la trampilla – ¡Más te vale que no veas qué hay dentro, eh! – le advirtió mientras subía, recibiendo como respuesta la risa de su novia y enseguida le ayudó a subir a la chica invisible, que lo cubrió con la capa en cuando estuvo en suelo firme – Dámela ¡no te separes de mi, eh! – le advirtió tomándola de la mano y ella colocó su otra mano en la cintura de Harry.

Atravesaron con sumo cuidado el mostrador, pues la dueña del local estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ellos, y salieron lo más apresuradamente posible del local, dejando un poco sorprendidos a los dueños, pues la puerta se había abierto sin razón alguna.

– ¡Corre, antes de que se den cuenta de que estamos dejando nuestras huellas en la nieve! – apuró Harry a su novia sin soltarla de la mano, haciéndola reír por su comentario.

– ¡Seguro si no se dieron cuenta con las huellas se darán cuenta por tu hermosa voz! – se burló de él mientras corría a su lado, y no dejaron de correr hasta llegar a la cerca que los separaba de la _casa de los gritos_.

– Vamos – le dijo Harry pasando junto con ella por la cerca, y en poco tiempo estuvieron dentro de la casa.

– ¿No nos congelaremos aquí? – le preguntó Hermione preocupada mientras se dirigían a la habitación que había arreglado Harry, que negó sonriendo orgulloso.

– Arreglé la chimenea, aunque el único problema será que los del pueblo podrían pensar que se está incendiando la casa – dijo cambiando su mirada orgullosa por una apenada.

Hermione le sonrió – No te preocupes, leí, en un libro que me prestó la Profesora McGonagall, un hechizo para hacer el humo invisible – le dijo con calma mientras entraban a la habitación.

– ¡Oye, para qué estudio si te tengo a ti! – dijo Harry sonriendo mientras la abrazaba antes de darle un beso en la mejilla, haciéndola sonreír.

– No esperes que yo haga todo por ti siendo que tú eres bastante inteligente – le advirtió, siendo guiada por él a una mesa que no había estado ahí la vez anterior que habían llegado.

Harry le sonrió indicándole que se sentara – Claro que no, yo seré tu esclavo – le dijo haciendo una profunda reverencia, provocando la risa de Hermione – Aunque hoy no podrás elegir la cena – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír mientras sacaba de la cesta un par de botellas de cerveza de mantequilla y los platillos que les había preparado Dobby – Espero que te guste – dijo volviendo a hacer otra reverencia, con la que Hermione rió.

– Bueno, ¿por favor, podrías sentarte a cenar conmigo? – le preguntó indicándole el asiento que estaba al lado de el de ella.

Harry asintió sin dejar de sonreír y la besó antes de sentarse, acercando un poco más la silla a la mesa y a su novia – Bien, creo que antes de cenar estaría bien darnos nuestros regalos, ¿no? – le dijo, aún sonriendo, y estiró su mano para buscar algo en la cesta, mientras Hermione buscaba algo en su mochila.

– ¡Felices 4 meses! – le dijo Hermione sonriendo mientras le mostraba una caja rectangular, muy bien envuelta.

– Cielos, yo no lo envolví – dijo Harry preocupado – Creo que mejor te lo doy después – dijo un poco apenado y Hermione intentó negarse, pero Harry no le dio tiempo de decir nada, pues inmediatamente había guardado el regalo en su túnica.

– No importaba que no estuviera envuelto – le dijo Hermione mientras se disponían a comer, pero Harry le sonrió sin comentar nada sobre el asunto – Bueno, puedes abrir tu regalo, así ninguno de los dos tendrá envoltura – le dijo sonriendo y Harry asintió, desenvolvió la cajita con gesto emocionado, descubriendo un elegante reloj de bolsillo.

– ¡Oh, gracias, hermosa! – dijo sonriendo ampliamente, lanzándose hacia ella para abrazarla y besarla, haciéndola reír – ¡Muchas gracias! – le dijo al oído sin dejarla de abrazar.

Cenaron casi en completo silencio, que era sólo interrumpido por comentarios tiernos o halagos que se dirigían fingiendo ser en broma, pero que iban muy enserio y muy del corazón.

– Eh... quieres... yo... – decía Harry nervioso, una vez que terminaron de cenar, haciéndola levantarse – No soy bueno, pero... ¿Quieres bailar?... Supongo que me servirá para la cena de navidad, ¿no? Seguro acostumbran bailar y todo eso – le dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba a Hermione de la cintura y ella se encargó de invocar un poco de música, antes de pasarle los brazos por el cuello.

– No eres tan malo para bailar, no sé de qué se quejaba Parvati – le dijo Hermione sonriendo luego de varios minutos de estar bailando en silencio.

Harry le sonrió – Sólo tú me haces bailar así... – le dijo con tono serio y la besó comenzando a acariciar su espalda con una mano y, con la otra, acariciaba su mejilla.

Hermione profundizó el beso, jugando con el cabello de su novio y se dejaron llevar por el ritmo de la música y la intensidad del momento hasta llegar al colchón, donde Harry acostó a Hermione, junto con él, sin dejar de besarla.

_I knew there was somebody somewhere, like me alone in the dark, now I know my dream will live on. I've been waiting so long, nothing's going to tear us apart._

Llegaron a un momento en el que se dieron cuenta de que la ropa les sobraba y Harry no tardó en comenzar a quitarle la túnica a su novia, besando su cuello, y continuó con su corbata, mientras Hermione acariciaba su cabello con una mano y con la otra intentaba quitarle la túnica, e hizo que Harry volviera a besar sus labios mientras se despojaban de sus camisas. Hermione se separó un poco de él besando su mejilla hasta bajar por su cuello y continuó besándole los hombros mientras Harry los despojaba de la poca ropa que les quedaba.

– Te amo... – le susurró Harry al oído antes de volver a besar sus labios y continuaron conociendo sus cuerpos con las suaves caricias que se hacían con las manos y los labios, dejándose llevar por la pasión y el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

Guiándose por la música que aún resonaba en la habitación, se olvidaron de sus problemas, de las presiones del mundo mágico y conocieron, juntos, la felicidad de compartir el momento más especial con la persona que realmente amaban.

Harry acariciaba su costado con una mano, besaba su cuello, abrazándola por la espalda con su brazo libre, cuando tomó la virginidad de su novia y sintió cómo Hermione se aferraba a su espalda.

– Lo siento... – se disculpó Harry preocupado al ver una mueca de dolor en su rostro y Hermione lo besó sonriéndole débilmente.

– Está bien, no te preocupes... – le dijo en susurro, acariciando su mejilla y con un beso le indicó a Harry que siguiera.

OoOoOoOoO

– Te amo – le dijo Hermione al oído mientras se acomodaba en su hombro, acariciando su cuello y Harry le sonrió.

– Y yo te amo a ti – le dijo volviéndola a besar, acariciando su mejilla – Te amo – le dijo sonriendo y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz – Creo que es hora de darte mi regalo – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír, separándose un poco de Hermione para buscar en su túnica el regalo – Espero que te guste – dijo un poco nervioso, mostrándole un lindo collar con diamantes formando una especie de red.

Hermione lo observó boquiabierta – Ha-H-Ha... – tartamudeaba sin poder decir nada más.

– ¿No te gusta? – le preguntó Harry preocupado, pero Hermione negó inmediatamente con gesto preocupado.

– ¡Claro que me gusta! – le aseguró aún un poco sorprendida – pero... ¡Harry, es demasiado! ¡Te ha de haber costado millones! – dijo asustada, pero se confundió un poco al ver a Harry negar, dos ideas daban vueltas en su cabeza: o Harry lo había robado o no eran diamantes, y esperaba que fuera la segunda.

– Era de mi mamá – le dijo mientras se lo acomodaba sobre su pecho aún desnudo, recibiendo una mirada aún más sorprendida.

– Entonces, debería ser para... para alguien bastante especial... alguien... bueno, alguien con quien desees pasar el resto de tu vida – le dijo sonrojándose ante la idea de que Harry realmente quisiera pasar el resto de su vida con ella.

Harry le sonrió – Tú eres esa persona. Te amo, Hermione, no deseo estar con nadie más que no seas tú, ¿Sería muy descortés de mi parte pedirte que te cases conmigo aunque no te dé ahora un anillo de compromiso? – le preguntó un poco apenado y se preocupó al ver a su novia llorar – ¡No, Hermy! no llores, hermosa. Si no quieres casarte conmigo lo comprendo, pero no tienes porqué sentirte mal – le dijo enjugando sus mejillas y Hermione le sonrió.

– No lloro por no saber cómo decirte que no, lloro por que no sé cómo hacerme creer que esto es cierto – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír, enjugándose las mejillas con su mano pues no podía dejar de llorar.

– No intentes creerlo, sólo dime que sí y quédate conmigo, te aseguro que te darás cuenta que es real tarde o temprano – le dijo Harry sonriendo antes de besarla y volver a compartir el mejor momento de sus vidas.

Regresaron al Castillo después de la media noche, no dejaban de sonreír e irían riendo, de no ser que cualquier ruidito se amplificaba demasiado por la quietud que reinaba por los pasillos.

– Te amo – le dijo Harry al oído, antes de despedirse y dirigirse cada uno a su dormitorio.

– Yo también te amo – correspondió Hermione abrazándolo por el torso, antes de darle un beso en los labios – Desearía que pudiéramos permanecer juntos el resto de la noche – le susurró en el oído y recibió un beso de su novio detrás de la oreja, mientras correspondía a su abrazo.

– Soñaré contigo toda la noche – le dijo separándose un poco de ella, mirándola a los ojos – Mañana no me separaré de ti; ni mañana, ni nunca – le dijo antes de darle un beso, acariciando su mejilla y espalda – Anda, ve a dormir – le decía entre besos, sin dejar de abrazarla.

– Sí, si me dejas, sí... ¡Harry! – decía Hermione sonriendo pues Harry no la dejaba de besar, y se separó de ella sonriendo – Buenas noches – le dijo Hermione, sin dejar de sonreír, abrazándolo.

– Mmm... ¿qué te parece si nos quedamos aquí? – le preguntó Harry, sonriendo, al ver que ninguno tenía intenciones de separarse, Hermione le sonrió y asintió, y juntos se dirigieron al sillón que estaba frente a la chimenea, casi extinta, sentándose en él sin dejar de abrazarse, y ni aún dormidos se separaron.

OoOoOoOoO

– ¡Vaya, vaya, qué carita! – fue lo primero que escuchó Harry al entrar a su dormitorio. Y entendía que se burlaran de él, pues no dejaba de sonreír.

– ¡Tu sorpresivo noviazgo con Granger y tu ausencia de esta noche nos hace sacar conclusiones! – le dijo Dean sonriendo mientras sus cuatro compañeros lo observaban esperando ver algún gesto o movimiento que les indicara que sus conclusiones eran las correctas, y uno de ellos estaba dispuesto a saltarle encima y golpearlo por no haberle hecho caso a sus advertencias, pero Harry los ignoró completamente, sin dejar de sonreír se dirigió al servicio, se tomó una ducha de poco menos de media hora y salió con una toalla bien sujeta a la cintura.

Para su sorpresa, al salir, sus compañeros seguían ahí, en el mismo lugar y, si no se equivocaba, de la misma forma que cuando había entrado al servicio, pero volvió a ignorarlos, aunque al sentir su mirada constante no pudo evitar desesperarse.

– Son demasiado extraños... – dijo desconfiado y, tomando su ropa, regresó al servicio, dirigiéndoles miradas preocupadas a sus compañeros.

Después de unos minutos salió del servicio, ya con el uniforme puesto, y agradeció no tener cuatro pares de ojos observándolo como si lo estuvieran examinando. Se dispuso a salir del dormitorio, pero una voz lo detuvo justo cuando colocó su mano en la perilla.

– Hiciste lo que te advertí que no hicieras, ¿verdad? – le preguntó su pelirrojo amigo notoriamente molesto.

– Hicimos lo que ambos queríamos hacer – le dijo Harry con calma, acercándose a él, que estaba sentado sobre el alfeizar de la ventana, observándolo con semblante serio.

– Hermione te ama, Harry... ¡no quiero que la lastimes, por que si lo haces me olvidaré de nuestra amistad y te mataré a golpes! – le advirtió con el mismo tono molesto que había empleado segundos antes.

– ¡Sé que me ama tanto como yo a ella! – le aseguró Harry un poco molesto por la amenaza de su amigo – No entiendo como, siendo mejores amigos, no te has dado cuenta de que la amo sinceramente. ¡Me voy a casar con ella! – dijo desesperado al ver la mirada incrédula que le dirigía su amigo – ¡Y pretendía pedirte que fueras mi padrino, pero se supone que para ese cargo se necesita tener confianza en esa persona y que esa persona te tenga confianza! – decía comenzando a enojarse, así que, antes de que comenzara a gritarle a su amigo por sus amenazas, dio media vuelta y salió del dormitorio, dejando a un perplejo pelirrojo.

Bajó a pasos apresurados la escalera, echando maldiciones al por mayor, pero al verla cerca del hueco del retrato, platicando sin dejar de sonreír y esperándolo sólo a él, su gesto se relajó y se formó una amplia sonrisa en su rostro mientras se dirigía a ella, sorprendiéndola con un abrazo y un beso en los labios.

– ¡Buenos días! – dijo sin dejar de sonreír ni abrazarla – ...de nuevo – le dijo en susurro, recordando lo maravilloso que había sido despertar y encontrarla entre sus brazos.

– Buenos días – le respondió Hermione sin dejar de sonreír.

– Vámonos antes de que baje Ron – le susurró, aún sonriendo y, sin esperar respuesta suya, la guió hacia el hueco del retrato mientras ella se despedía con gesto apenado de la chica de sexto que intentaba obtener información sobre su relación, pues últimamente, parecía, era de lo único que se hablaba en el _Castillo_.

– ¿Por qué no quisiste esperar a Ron? – le preguntó Hermione un poco confundida, recibiendo una sonrisa tranquilizadora de Harry como respuesta, pero Hermione volvió a insistir observándolo con severidad.

– Bueno... – comenzó Harry, dándose por vencido ante la mirada amenazadora de su novia – Llevaba días advirtiéndome que no hiciera nada contigo, que me golpearía si lo hacía porque sabía que terminaría lastimándote – le decía un poco molesto.

– ¿Y lo harás? – le preguntó Hermione interrumpiéndolo, pero Harry negó inmediatamente – ¿Entonces, de qué te preocupas? – le preguntó volviéndole a sonreír, pero Harry la detuvo observándola de nuevo con seriedad.

– Él sabe que pasamos la noche juntos, y que hicimos el amor – le dijo en susurro – Y me advirtió que si te lastimaba me mataba a golpes y yo le aseguré que jamás te lastimaría, que te amo tanto como tú a mi y que pensaba casarme contigo – dijo con tono serio, volviendo a retomar su camino, junto con ella – Oh sí, también le dije que no sería mi padrino – dijo fingiendo tono distraído, pero Hermione lo hizo detenerse.

– ¡Espera! – dijo sorprendida – Yo pensé que... que, bueno, querías que Ron fuera tu padrino – le dijo bastante confundida, y se confundió aún más al verlo asentir – ¿Entonces? –

– Bueno, estaba molesto, lo dije por decirlo – dijo Harry un poco apenado – No te preocupes, después se lo aclararé y le haré saber que aún quiero que sea mi padrino – le dijo volviendo a sonreír y, antes de reemprender su camino, le dio un corto beso en los labios.

OoOoOoOoO

– ¡Contigo quería hablar! – los sorprendió un pelirrojo bastante preocupado.

– Ron, estamos desayunando, ¿no podrías hablar con Harry después? – le preguntó Hermione con calma, sirviéndose un poco más de avena y unas cuantas tostadas para compartir con Harry.

Ron se iba a negar, pero al ver lo que acababa de hacer su amiga, no pudo evitar observarla preocupado – ¡Estás comiendo más de lo normal!. ¡No estarás emb...! – decía pero Hermione lo calló aventándole a la cara lo que tenía en la mano, que por suerte era una tostada y no una cuchara.

– ¡No seas tonto! – lo reprendió completamente roja – ¡Hablarás con él después! – le dijo con tono serio.

– Está bien... ehm... no te molesta que me siente aquí, ¿verdad? – dijo un poco temeroso, señalando el lugar que estaba frente a ellos y Hermione negó sin levantar su mirada de su tazón de avena, Ron asintió y se sentó en silencio frente a Harry, sin dejar de observar temeroso a su amiga.

Estuvieron comiendo en silencio por bastante tiempo, en el que Ron sólo se atrevía a dirigirle cortas miradas a su amiga, pues temía que aún estuviera enojada.

– ¡Hola! – una alegre voz interrumpió el incómodo silencio.

– ¡Hola, Gin! – dijo Hermione sonriendo alegre, observando a su amiga sentarse frente a ella y Harry.

Ginny sonrió sirviéndose un poco de avena – ¿Qué tal se la pasaron ayer? – les preguntó con naturalidad, recibiendo una sonrisa de una Hermione un poco sonrojada.

– Harry me preparó una linda cena – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír, mientras Harry le dirigía una corta sonrisa – Y... – decía observando a su novio como esperando su aprobación y el chico le sonrió demostrando estar de acuerdo – Queremos decirles algo... – dijo observándolos a ambos mientras se ponía aún más roja – ¡No seas tonto, Ron, no estoy embarazada! – le dijo entre dientes al ver la mirada preocupada de su amigo, quien bajó la mirada apenado.

– ¿Y bien? – preguntó Ginny confundida, observando a sus amigos, esperando que uno de los dos le dijera qué era lo que querían contarles.

– Bueno, ayer le pedí a Hermione que se casara conmigo – dijo Harry sonriendo, tomando la mano de su novia, que tenía apoyada sobre la mesa, recibiendo una mirada bastante sorprendida de la pelirroja que estaba sentada frente a Hermione y una apenada del pelirrojo que estaba frente a él.

Hermione observó a sus amigos, esperando una respuesta, pero ninguno de los dos hablaba, Ginny estaba intentando comprender qué era lo que pasaba y Ron, parecía, pensaba en cómo disculparse con sus amigos por su sobreprotectora forma de ser.

– ¿Cielos, tan mala idea les parece a los dos? – preguntó Harry preocupado, pues sus amigos seguían sin hablar.

– ¡No, nada de eso! – se apresuró a agregar Ginny – Es que... ¡cielos! Los dos... ¡no sé qué decir! – decía emocionada – Entiéndanme, son mis mejores amigos y... los veo tan felices juntos, ¡que no me imagino nada mejor para ustedes! – decía al punto de las lágrimas.

Harry y Hermione sonrieron alegres – ¡Gracias, Gin! No sabes lo importante que es para nosotros saber que contamos con ustedes, nuestros mejores amigos – dijo Hermione dirigiéndole una corta mirada a su amigo, que desvió la mirada apenado.

– Yo sí los apoyo... – murmuró Ron, sin atreverse a voltear a ver a sus amigos, quienes apenas y lo escucharon.

– ¿Qué dijiste? – le preguntó Ginny observándolo confundida.

Ron bufó fingiendo estar molesto – Que yo sí los apoyo – repitió levantando un poco más el tono de voz – Y lamento haber actuado de la forma en que lo hice – dijo volviendo a observarlos, encontrándose con los rostros sonrientes de sus amigos.

– Ah, no tiene importancia – le dijo Harry con calma, sonriendo despreocupado, y recibió una mirada sorprendida de su amigo – ¿Qué pasa, Ron? – le preguntó fingiendo confusión.

– ¿Bueno, si no tiene importancia por qué se enojaron conmigo? – les preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo.

– Bueno, tenía importancia antes, pero ya no la tiene ahora – le dijo Hermione sin dejar de sonreír.

Ron los volvió a observar sorprendido – ¿Pero por qué ya no la tiene? – preguntó un poco molesto.

– Por que te disculpaste – le dijo Hermione con calma, levantándose de su lugar, despeinando el cabello de su amigo – Nos vemos en una hora, tengo clase de _Aritmancia_ – informó al ver las miradas confundidas de los pelirrojos.

– ¿Y tú a dónde vas? – le preguntó Ron a Harry, al verlo levantarse de su lugar.

– ¡No seas metiche! – lo calló su hermana dándole un golpe en la cabeza, y Harry y Hermione se alejaron de la mesa escuchando la discusión de los hermanos Weasley.

OoOoOoOoO

– Llegarás tarde a tu clase – le recordó Hermione a su novio, pues aún seguía con ella en el pasillo que daba al aula de _Aritmancia_.

Harry negó con calma, la tomó por la cintura con una mano y acariciaba su barbilla con su otra mano, visiblemente dispuesto a besarla.

– ¡Herm, me enteré que irás a la cena de navidad! – los interrumpió una voz a espaldas de Harry, haciendo que este detuviera su camino hacia los labios de su novia.

Hermione observó sorprendida, sobre el hombro de su novio, al chico que le había hablado – ¡Ernie! – dijo sonando más sorprendida de lo que se veía, pues no tenía idea de que los papás de ambos se relacionaran en alguna forma – No sabía que ustedes también irían – dijo confundida, moviéndose un poco, pues Harry se había puesto frente a ella con gesto protector.

El chico asintió sonriendo – Mis papás conocen al dueño del edificio donde trabaja tu mamá, e invitó a mi familia – dijo entusiasmado – Me alegra saber que estarás ahí – decía ignorando a Harry, ocasionando que éste se molestara.

– Ehm... Harry irá conmigo, es mi novio – le dijo Hermione un poco nerviosa, pues temía a la reacción que pudiera tener Harry ante el entusiasmo del Hufflepuff.

– ¡Así es, y estamos comprometidos! – le dijo Harry con tono serio, abrazando a Hermione por la cintura, quien lo observó sorprendida pues no esperaba que dieran a conocer su compromiso a las demás personas hasta después de algunos meses o por lo menos días.

– ¡Vaya!, No lo sabía... pues, felicidades, supongo... – le dijo con tono desganado antes de darles la espalda y alejarse de ahí, dejando a Hermione y a Harry bastante sorprendidos.

– ¡Le gustas! – dijo Harry con tono serio, observando con recelo al chico Hufflepuff.

Hermione sonrió nerviosa – Claro que no – dijo intentando sonar segura, pero no pudo evitar el tono dudoso en su voz.

Harry le sonrió – Claro que si – le dijo abrazándola – le gustas y lo entiendo, eres hermosa – le dijo antes de darle un beso, acariciando su mejilla con una mano – Pero no me importa si le gustas a todo el castillo, sólo me importa que nos amamos – le dijo volviéndola a besar, rodeándola por la cintura – Te amo... ¡demonios! – dijo cambiando, completamente su expresión y su tono de voz – Olvidé que tenía que hablar con Dumbledore, nos vamos en dos días y tenía que hablar con él sobre lo que sabe del ataque de los mortífagos – le dijo en susurro – Nos vemos en _Transformaciones_ – le dijo dándole un beso rápido y salió corriendo.

OoOoOoOoO

– ¡Harry!, ¡Merlín, me tenías con el alma en un hilo! No te apareciste en toda la clase, ¿qué pasó? – le preguntó acercándose a él con gesto preocupado.

Harry dejó que Hermione terminara con la distancia que los separaba y se aferró a ella como un niño, preocupándola más, involuntariamente.

– ¿Harry, qué pasa?, ¿qué fue lo que te dijo Dumbledore? – le preguntaba Hermione preocupada – Ven... – le dijo haciéndolo caminar hacia el jardín del castillo.

Caminaron en silencio por varios minutos, pues al parecer Harry no quería hablar por el momento y Hermione no sabía cómo abordar el tema sin parecer que lo estaba presionando.

– No vas a poder usar el vestido que te regalé – dijo Harry de repente, rompiendo con el tenso silencio.

Hermione lo volteó a ver confundida y sonrió un poco nerviosa, esperando que esa fuera la causa de su preocupación, aunque lo dudaba demasiado – ¿Temes que algún chico se fije en mi en la fiesta? – le preguntó tímidamente, intentando aflojar la tensión, pero no pudo evitar preocuparse de nuevo al ver a Harry detener su camino y observarla con gesto serio, demasiado serio para su gusto – ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó preocupada, tratando de darle una caricia con la intención de relajar su semblante, pero Harry lo evitó.

– ¡No iré a tu cena de navidad! – le dijo Harry con un tono de voz que preocupó aún más a Hermione.

– ¿Dumbledore te lo prohibió? – le preguntó intentando escucharse tranquila, pero Harry negó.

– No quiero ir – dijo usando el mismo tono de voz, haciendo que Hermione sintiera una punzada en el pecho.

– Bueno... lo... lo entiendo, ni yo misma tengo ganas de ir, pero aprovecha que tú te puedes librar de esto, supongo que ya podremos pasar más tiempo juntos cuando regrese de Londres – le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora e intentó volver a acercarse, pero Harry se lo volvió a impedir.

– ¡No me escuchaste, no quiero ir!... ¡no quiero ir contigo! ¡No quiero estar contigo! – le dijo con tono cruel, provocando que a Hermione le temblara, irremediablemente, el labio inferior.

– ¿Por qué lo dices?, si es por lo de Ernie, tú sabes que a mi no me interesa, ¡sabes que te amo a ti!... yo... yo ni siquiera sabía que él iría al baile, no me interesa estar con él – decía preocupada, observando dolida a Harry, esperando, con todas sus fuerzas, que le dijera que era una broma, aunque después se enojara con él, en ese momento no le importaba, sólo esperaba ver una sonrisa traviesa y algo apenada en su rostro, para después abrazarla y rogarle que lo disculpara. Pero el rostro de Harry no cambiaba su expresión, no parecía relajarse, ni tener intenciones de confesarle que era una cruel broma.

– Puedes ser muy inteligente para los asuntos escolares, pero no puedes ver las cosas como son – le espetó Harry con insensibilidad y Hermione no pudo contenerse más dejando que una lágrima corriera libre y dolorosamente por su mejilla – ¿Esperabas que yo sintiera algo, después de todo lo que he vivido?, ¿creíste que sentiría algo por ti? – le preguntó con la misma crueldad con la que había hablado todo el tiempo que llevaban fuera del castillo.

Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza, quería despertar de aquella pesadilla, no podía ser que después de haber vivido el momento más feliz de su vida junto a él, ahora le saliera con esas cosas, le hablara de esa forma – Estás mintiendo – le dijo con tono lastimero, enjugándose el rostro.

– ¿Por qué mentiría? – le preguntó Harry dibujando una cruel sonrisa en su rostro, que borró casi al instante – ¡Claro! lo olvidaba, ya te he mentido antes – le dijo haciéndole una caricia en el rostro, que por más suave que fuera, Hermione lo sintió como si le estuviera pasando una navaja por ella.

– No, te conozco demasiado ¡sé que estás mintiendo! – le decía sin poder evitar que siguieran emanando lágrimas por sus mejillas.

– ¿Entonces por qué lloras? – le preguntó haciéndole otra cruel caricia – Acéptalo, soy demasiado para ti – le dijo forzando otra cruel sonrisa.

Hermione negó desesperada, llevándose las manos al rostro – ¡No eres Harry, no sé qué te pasa, pero no eres él! – decía intentando mantenerse, había logrado que no emanaran más lágrimas de sus ojos, ahora sólo tenía que contener el temblor en su voz y la mirada lastimera que no podía cambiar – No espero que me ames, si no es lo que sientes, pero sé que no eres el Harry del que estoy enamorada – le dijo con tono serio, haciendo reír a Harry.

– ¡El Harry del que te enamoraste no existe! Sabes, fue divertido por un momento, pero llega a ser molesto estar de cursi todo el tiempo – le dijo haciendo un gesto de repulsión, pero volvió a sonreír – Aunque no te lo niego, lo de ayer en la noche compensó todo lo que tuve que esperar, ¡eres realmente una gatita en la cama! – le dijo sonriendo y sin que se lo esperara, o talvez ya lo veía venir, recibió una fuerte bofetada de Hermione.

– ¿Estás contento? ¡Conseguiste lo que querías!. ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! Eso era lo que querías, ¿no es así?, ¿que te odiara?... ¡Pues así lo hago, creo que eres el ser más repulsivo que he conocido! – le dijo con rencor en la voz y se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse de ahí, a alejarse lo antes posible de él, pero a los pocos segundos de que comenzó a caminar sintió unas manos detenerla por los hombros.

– Hermione... ¡perdón!... ¡perdón!, ¡Soy un idiota!... quería alejarte, quiero alejarte de mi... Dumbledore me dijo que eras su blanco... ¡Hermione, no quiero que te lastime! – le dijo aferrándose a su cintura mientras hundía su rostro en la espalda de Hermione – Él... él quiere lastimarte por que sabe que te amo... que te amo como un condenado... perdón... no debería hacerlo... no debería amarte... – le dijo aflojando sus brazos, pero las manos de Hermione le impidieron separarse de ella.

– No era necesario que dijeras todo eso y nos dejaras ver como unos idiotas. Nos lastimaste, no sólo me lastimaste a mi, también te lastimaste – le dijo con tono serio, acariciando sus brazos.

– Quería que me odiaras, que dejaras de amarme. No soportaría que te hiciera daño – le decía con tono preocupado, haciéndola voltear hacia él y acarició su mejilla, haciendo que Hermione cerrara los ojos para poder sentir con plenitud su caricia, que ahora era completamente diferente, ahora era delicada, tierna... con amor, sin la intención de lastimar a nadie.

– No puedo odiarte, Harry, por más cosas que me digas, no puedo odiarte. Mi amor por ti es más fuerte que nada de lo que puedas decir para que te odie, o de lo que pueda hacer Voldemort para intimidarme. Te amo... te amo y ni tu ni Voldemort lo podrán cambiar. No, por saber que ese maniático desquiciado quiere arremeter contra mi, voy a salir huyendo. No podrás librarte tan fácilmente de mi amor – le dijo sonriendo antes de rodearlo por el cuello y sentir los brazos de Harry rodear su cintura.

– Por favor perdóname, no debí haberte dicho todas esas estupideces, te amo... te amo y no tenía ningún derecho a lastimarte de esa forma, sólo quiero protegerte, hermosa – le dijo sin separarse de ella y besó su sien con ternura.

– Tienes una forma bastante particular de demostrarlo – le dijo Hermione a modo de reproche, pero no pudo evitar sonreírle.

– Lo siento, en verdad. Dumbledore me pidió que pensara muy bien la decisión que fuera a tomar, pero creo que no lo pensé tan bien, prefiero no separarme de ti, estar contigo día y noche y no permitir que te pase nada – le dijo sin dejarla de abrazar de manera protectora.

– Me agrada más esta decisión – le dijo Hermione sonriendo, bajando sus brazos de su cuello a su tórax y aferrándose a él, recostó su cabeza en su hombro – Te amo... – dijo en susurro, haciendo que Harry sonriera, aferrándose aún más a ella; como temiendo perderla por sus imprudencias; y besó su cabello.

OoOoOoOoO

– Calma, intenta tranquilizarte un poco – le pedía Hermione mientras abordaban el tren que los llevaría de regreso a Londres, para iniciar sus vacaciones – Mira, ahí están Moody y Tonks – dijo saludando con la mano a los mencionados, pues no podían acercarse a saludarlos, por lo abarrotados que estaban los pasillos del tren.

– ¡Hola! – los saludó un hombre de buena estatura, cabello castaño y ojos miel, que vestía una túnica desgastada.

– ¡Mira, también está el profesor Lupin! – dijo Hermione sonriendo, al reconocer al hombre que los acababa de saludar.

– Hola, Remus, ¿cómo estás? – le preguntó Harry sonriendo ampliamente mientras le brindaba un abrazo a su amigo sin soltar la mano de su novia, que sonrió divertida por el actuar de Harry.

– Muy bien, gracias, ¿y ustedes?, ¿qué tal? – les preguntó Remus observándolos detenidamente, como intentando evaluar su estado de ánimo con una mirada.

– Estamos muy bien – le dijo Hermione sonriendo, sin soltar la mano de Harry, que estaba detrás de ella, como protegiéndola.

– Me da gusto escuchar eso – dijo indicándoles que entraran al compartimiento que estaba a unos cuantos pasos – También me llegó una noticia sobre ustedes – les dijo sonriendo, observándolos sentarse frente a él.

– ¿Noticia sobre nosotros? – le preguntó Harry confundido, sin aceptar que Hermione se separara un centímetro de él, aferrado a su mano.

Remus asintió – Así es, apenas ayer me enteré – les dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

Harry y Hermione se observaron confundidos, no tenían idea de qué podría ser. Eran novios, pero eso ya era algo obvio y no dudaba que todo el mundo mágico estuviera enterado ya, pero de ahí.

– No tengo idea de a qué te refieres – le dijo Harry sin dejar su confusión y Remus le sonrió.

– Bueno, se dice que son más que novios – dijo sonriéndoles fraternalmente, haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara un poco – ¿Es verdad que están comprometidos? – les preguntó al ver que ellos no decían nada y Harry asintió.

– Se lo pedí hace apenas unos días – dijo Harry sonriendo, acariciando la rodilla de Hermione con su mano libre.

– ¡Vaya, me da bastante gusto! – les dijo Remus sonriendo ampliamente – Realmente esperaba que fuera cierto – les dijo guiñándoles un ojo – Nos vemos en unos minutos, tengo que hacer ronda – les informó sin dejar de sonreír, antes de salir del compartimiento, dejándolos solos.

– ¿Cómo se habrá enterado? – le preguntó Hermione aún un poco confundida y Harry le sonrió.

– Bueno, supongo que Dumbledore le comentó algo, yo se lo dije cuando fui a hablar con él – dijo sonriendo un poco apenado, sin poder evitar sonrojarse al recordar la forma en que había actuado con Hermione aquel día.

– Supongo – dijo Hermione con calma, encogiéndose de hombros y se soltó de la mano de Harry sólo para rodearlo por el torso, recostándose en su hombro.

– ¿Le has comentado a tu mamá de nosotros? – le preguntó Harry un poco preocupado, luego de unos segundos de silencio, y Hermione se separó un poco de él para observar su rostro, específicamente, sus ojos.

– ¡Claro! fue la primera que supo sobre nuestra relación – le dijo sonriéndole con calma.

– ¿Y no le molestó que fuera a pasar las vacaciones en tu casa? – le preguntó Harry sorprendido y Hermione sonrió algo apenada.

– Bueno, le dije que iría también Ron, le expliqué que sería nuestra última navidad juntos y que nos dolería mucho no compartirla – le decía poniéndose cada vez más roja.

– Pero si Ron no va a ir – le recordó Harry un poco confundido.

– Lo sé, es sólo que mi mamá no lo sabe – dijo sonriendo con gesto de niña traviesa – Le diré que le surgió un compromiso a su familia y él no podía faltar – dijo con calma, como si fuera natural en ella mentirle a su mamá.

– Ah... sí, muy bien... – decía Harry algo confundido – Sólo quiero saber algo – le dijo observándola detenidamente y Hermione lo observó en silencio esperando a que le hiciera saber su duda – ¿Estás segura que tu mamá no le molestará que sólo yo vaya? – le preguntó algo preocupado y Hermione le sonrió de manera tranquilizadora.

– No le importará, te aprecia bastante, te lo aseguro, pero si prefieres, para estar más tranquilo, le pregunto a Ginny si quiere venir con nosotros – le dijo con calma, dispuesta a levantarse para ir a buscar a la pelirroja, pero Harry la detuvo.

– No, no te preocupes, seguro estaré bien – le dijo sonriendo antes de abrazarla.

Hermione sonrió dejándose consentir por su novio, quien la envolvió en un cálido abrazo protector, besando su sien.

– Ehm... ¿Herm?... – la llamó luego de unos minutos de silencio. La chica movió la cabeza en señal de atención, sin separarse ni un milímetro del cuerpo de su novio – Yo... de verdad... bueno... – decía algo nervioso.

– No te preocupes – le dijo Hermione adivinando lo que quería decirle – Sé que tu última intención era lastimarme realmente – le dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla – No, Harry, no te preocupes, ya no importa, ¿está bien?, queda en el pasado, intentemos hacer como si nunca hubiera sucedido – le dijo dándole un beso en los labios, pero Harry lo detuvo casi inmediatamente.

– ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Hermione? te lastimé, lo sé y yo no puedo pedirte que lo olvides, ¡sería un injusto! – le decía preocupado, pero Hermione le sonrió débilmente.

– Tú no me lo estás pidiendo, yo lo estoy sugiriendo, quiero que lo olvidemos. Yo no tengo intenciones de recordarlo y menos de odiarte, así que, por más que lo recuerde, no podré odiarte, ¿esta bien? No quiero que te preocupes por eso, sólo necesito que tú también lo olvides – le dijo volviéndolo a besar, y en esta ocasión Harry no se separó de ella, acarició su espalda y sus brazos, y se separó lentamente de ella, volviéndola a abrazar.

– No permitiré que nada te pase, ¿está bien? Te protegeré con mi vida si es necesario – le dijo Harry al oído, sin dejarla de abrazar, pero al escucharlo Hermione se separó un poco de él, negando.

– No, yo no quiero que des tu vida por mi ¡No he intentado mantenerte vivo todos estos años para que cuando por fin estamos juntos, tu arriesgues tu vida por la mía! – le dijo con su común tono mandón, haciendo sonreír a Harry.

– No me puedes pedir que no lo haga. Te amo, te amo y haría cualquier cosa por ti, cualquier cosa – le dijo volviéndola a abrazar.

– Yo... – decía, pero se calló al instante, pues el tren se había detenido bruscamente, haciendo que casi se fueran hasta el suelo – ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Hermione preocupada, sintiendo cómo su respiración se aceleraba a cada segundo. Harry apretó su mano mientras sacaba su varita con su mano libre y se puso de pie, haciendo que ella también se levantara, colocándose entre su novia y la puerta del compartimiento – ¿Harry?... – lo llamó Hermione preocupada.

– Sshhh... – Harry le indicó que se callara – no dejaré que te pase nada – le susurró sin soltar su mano, ni dejar que se separara ni un poco de él – Ven... – le dijo al sentir que Hermione se alejaba de él – ¿Herm? – la llamó volteándola a ver confundido.

– Mira, Lupin sabía de esto, por eso nos pidió que entráramos en éste – le dijo Hermione señalándole el maletero – ¡Merlín! – soltó asustada cuando se quedaron a obscuras, y se aferró al tórax de su novio susurrando todos los hechizos de defensa que sabía.

– ¿Qué era? – le preguntó Harry estirando su brazo para tocar la especie de gomina que abarcaba toda la orilla del maletero, pero Hermione lo detuvo.

– No lo toques, romperás el hechizo – le dijo en susurro – ¡Es magia antiquísima! – dijo sin poder evitar sonar entusiasmada – No nos encontrarán – dijo borrando todo asomo de entusiasmo.

– ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó Harry notando la preocupación de su prometida, pero sin dejar de poner atención a cualquier otro ruido fuera del compartimiento.

– Ron está afuera... – dijo casi sin voz – Harry, le pueden hacer daño – le dijo preocupada.

– No, no le harán nada – le aseguró Harry, aunque él mismo temía que no tuviera razón.

Permanecieron en silencio por varios minutos, minutos angustiantes en los que Hermione no dejaba de temblar y preocuparse por sus amigos, al igual que Harry. El chico no podía creer que no hubieran pensado en permanecer juntos.

– Estoy segura que Lupin también se encargó de protegerlos – le dijo Hermione intentando tranquilizarlo un poco. Harry asintió, y aunque prefería no dudarlo no podía evitar pensar lo contrario, Ron era su mejor amigo y Voldemort sabía que también era muy importante para él y no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad de dañarlo.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Hermione alterada al comenzar a escuchar ruidos al otro lado de la puerta, eran pasos apresurados y diferentes voces in entendibles, y se aferró a la espalda de Harry, pues el chico se había puesto delante de ella, con varita en mano, para protegerla.

Hermione imitó a su novio sacando su varita, no se podía bloquear en ese momento, ya habían estado muchas veces en peligro, debía mantener la mente lo más fría posible, aunque no pudo evitar sentir una presión en el pecho al ver la puerta abrirse bruscamente.


	3. I wanna keep going on

_And life is a road and I want to going, love is a river I want to keep flowing, life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey.  
I'll be there when the world stops turning, I'll be there when the storm is through, iIn the end I want to be standing at the beginning... with you_

Su vista se nubló, sólo veía sombras, sombras que entraban al compartimiento, no podría decir si llevaban una varita o no, no podía verlo, pero estaba segura de ello, pues su falta de visión sólo podía ser causada por un hechizo. Estuvo apunto de gritar al sentir una mano cubriendo su boca, pero no tardó en reconocer el cuerpo de Harry arrinconándola contra la pared del compartimiento, lo escuchó susurrar unas palabras que no alcanzó a comprender y enseguida recuperó la vista.

Habían dos mortífagos husmeando dentro del compartimiento, ignorando completamente su presencia, como si pudiera camuflajearse con la pared del compartimiento, pero enseguida recordó el funcionamiento del hechizo que habían puesto ahí, pero no pudo evitar temblar al ver a uno de los mortífagos caminar a escasos centímetros de Harry, hasta que una mano golpeó su cabeza. Estaban perdidos y lo sabían.

– ¡_stupefy_! – gritó Hermione apuntando al mortífago que había golpeado a Harry.

Harry se dio vuelta rápidamente, sin dejar de cubrir a Hermione con su cuerpo y apuntó al otro mortífago – �¡_STUPEFY_! – gritó y el destello rojo dio justo en el pecho del mortífago, haciendo que este cayera al piso – ¡_accio varita_! – gritó de nuevo, tomando la varita del mortífago y no dudó en partirla en dos, e hizo lo mismo con la varita del otro mortífago.

Tomó de la mano a Hermione y la guió hacia la salida del compartimiento, pasando sobre los cuerpos de los mortífagos.

– ¿a dónde vamos a ir? – le preguntó Hermione preocupada – seguro están por todo el tren –

– no lo dudo, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí... ¡ven! – la apremió al asegurarse que no había nadie por los pasillos. Corrieron hacia el final del tren, sin bajar sus varitas, acababan de cambiar de vagón cuando Harry sintió un tirón en el brazo con el que tomaba la mano de Hermione, y el grito de ella lo alertó. Volteó dispuesto a lanzarle una maldición a cualquiera que quisiera lastimarla, pero sólo pudo ver los pies de su novia intentando salirse del compartimiento en el que la habían metido. No dudó en entrar dispuesto a gritar "stupefy", pero al ver a su novia se quedó inmóvil, Hermione estaba abrazando a un chico.

– ¡Ron! – dijo Harry aliviado, acercándose a su amigo y a su novia – ¿oye, está todo bien?... ¿no han venido ac�? – preguntó preocupado, revisando el pasillo fuera del compartimiento.

Ron negó – no han venido hasta acá... parece que entraron todos por la parte delantera... – decía tomando la mano de Luna, para salir junto con Harry y Hermione – ustedes... ¿ustedes ya...? – decía preocupado, caminando detrás de Luna, que estaba detrás de Hermione, siguiendo a Harry.

– dos mortífagos llegaron a nuestro compartimiento... – les explicó Harry – Ginny se quedó en el castillo¿no es así? – les preguntó intentando relajarse un poco, necesitaba pensar en lo que iba a hacer, era probable que el innombrable estuviera ahí dispuesto a asesinar a Hermione y a él.

– ¿deberíamos salir? – preguntó Hermione nerviosa. Habían llegado al final del tren, no dudaban que todavía hubiera mortífagos en el tren, así que sólo tenían dos opciones, quedarse ahí esperando a que llegaran hasta donde estaban o salir del tren y enfrentarse a lo que pudieran encontrar.

– necesitamos... necesitamos... – decía Harry pensando en qué hacer, podían salirse y perderse en el camino o seguir en el tren y esconderse en algún lugar o esperar a que los mortífagos llegaran hasta allí y pelear contra ellos – no podemos salir, correríamos más peligro... aquí están varios integrantes de _la Orden_... aquí no estaríamos solos... – decía nervioso haciendo que Hermione se pusiera detrás de él para poder protegerla – ¿recuerdan los hechizos protectores y de defensa? – les preguntó preocupado, sin dejar de mirar expectante la puerta del vagón. Todos asintieron.

Ron parecía bastante preocupado, no dejaba de voltear a ver a su mejor amiga, Harry le había contado de su plática con Dumbledore y sabía el peligro que corría Hermione, estaba dispuesto a luchar por ella, era su mejor amiga, la quería y sabía que se lo debía, ella se había arriesgado muchas veces por Harry y él.

Permanecían con todos sus sentidos alerta, deseando que no llegaran nunca los mortífagos hasta dónde estaban, pero preparados para atacar si lo contrario llegaba a pasar.

– Harry... – susurró Hermione – no podemos permanecer aquí... tenemos que hacer algo... – le decía preocupada, pero Harry negó.

– si vamos tú te quedarás aquí... preferiría ir solo, para que Ron y Luna se queden contigo... –

– Harry, ya no soy una niña... y aún cuando lo era sabía defenderme – lo interrumpió Hermione – creo que es mejor si permanecemos juntos – le dijo con su común tono mandón, pero sin poder ocultar la preocupación en su mirada.

– odio admitirlo, pero Hermione tiene razón... mira, ambos sabemos que es muy buena en duelo, y lo es aún mejor si no se está preocupando si aún sigues con vida – le dijo Ron un poco apenado y, al igual que sus amigos, mostraba preocupación en su rostro.

– ¿entonces quieren que vayamos a enfrentarlos? – preguntó Harry incrédulo de que sus amigos, especialmente su novia, quisieran ir a buscar los problemas, siendo que él era el que acostumbraba meterse en problemas y ellos lo ayudaban a salir de ellos.

– no podemos quedarnos aquí... a nosotros... a mi es a quien están buscando y por mi culpa quien sabe qué esté pasando allá – decía Hermione preocupada, intentando trazar, mentalmente, un plan que los ayudara a salir de eso, pero lo único que se le ocurría era ir a enfrentarlos.

– bien... vamos, pero no te separes de mi – le advirtió Harry comenzando a caminar hacia la parte delantera del tren, olvidándose por un segundo de tomar la mano de Hermione, y en un segundo una fuerte corriente de viento los hizo tropezar, y no pudo evitar preocuparse al no ver o sentir a Hermione en el suelo junto con ellos, volteó rápidamente para encontrarse a Hermione luchando por librarse de las manos de uno de los mortífagos.

– �¡déjala! – le ordenó Harry levantándose con la varita en alto.

– lo siento, no podré cumplir con los caprichos del niño que vivió, mi amo la quiere a ella – le decía el mortífago, que reconoció como a Lucius Malfoy, aprovechando para lastimar a Hermione apretando su cuello y torciendo sus brazos de manera dolorosa.

No entendía cómo había hecho para salir de Azkaban, y en ese momento no le importaba, tenía que pensar en qué haría para que dejara ir a Hermione.

– ¡llévame a mi en lugar de a ella! – le dijo Harry intentando no desesperarse, al ver cómo lastimaba a Hermione, y provocar que le hicieran algo más que lastimarla – ¡Voldemort siempre me ha buscado a mi, siempre! Ahora aquí estoy, llévame a mi y déjala a ella libre – le pidió desesperado y pudo ver cómo Hermione intentaba negarse, y podría jurar que ella hizo retroceder a Lucius.

– es tentadora tu oferta, Potter, pero en esta ocasión a mi amo sólo le interesa tener a esta... ¿cómo le dices?... ¿mujer? Creo que mujerzuela le quedaría mejor – dijo agarrando con fuerza a Hermione por la quijada – bueno, no quiero entretenerme demasiado... nos vemos, Potter... ¿la recordarás? Porque será la última vez que la veas – le dijo sonriendo altaneramente, bajo su máscara, y sin más salió llevándose a Hermione a la fuerza.

– �¡Hermione! – gritó Harry desesperado intentando ir tras de ellos, pero Ron lo detuvo – �¿qué haces! – le gritó enojado, intentando safarse de las manos de su amigo – �¿no lo ves¡Se llevaron a Hermione! –

– Harry, van con _quien tu sabes_, nosotros no podemos hacer nada contra él – le dijo un Ron bastante pálido y preocupado.

– ¡no pienso dejarla¡No voy a dejarla sola, sólo por el hecho de que el idiota ese es un enfermo mental que mata a quien se le ponga enfrente!... y en todo caso, soy yo el que debe matarlo al final de cuentas – le dijo Harry entre desesperado, preocupado y enojado, se libró de las manos de su amigo y salió corriendo, con Ron pisándole los talones.

Bajó del tren volteando a todos lados, pero no había rastro de ellos, le dio la vuelta al tren esperando encontrarlos reuniéndose con los demás mortífagos, pero todo estaba desierto.

– la perdí... dejé que se la llevaran... – dijo dejándose caer sobre la grava.

– Harry... yo... lo... lo siento... – le dijo Ron mientras se acercaba a él y colocó una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo, pero para su sorpresa Harry la quitó rápidamente.

–¡sí¡Deberías de sentirlo! Si... si tu no me hubieras detenido... ¡si no hubieras actuado como un cobarde, los habría podido alcanzar! – dijo enojado, levantándose de la grava y sin hacer caso a la mirada culpable de su amigo caminó hacia la parte delantera del tren esperando encontrar algo o a alguien que le indicara dónde podía estar Hermione.

– deberíamos hablar con los de _la Orden _– le sugirió Ron, quien lo había seguido, junto con Luna, hasta el frente del tren.

Harry prefirió no contestar, estaba muy enojado, sabía que podrían haberlos detenido si Ron no le hubiera impedido seguirlo. Ahora sólo debía pensar en cómo iba a encontrarla, cómo le iba a hacer para encontrarla antes de que le hicieran algo.

– ¡Harry! – los sorprendió Remus, que parecía dispuesto a bajar del Tren – ¿Harry, qué pasa? – le preguntó al ver las miradas preocupadas de los tres chicos, y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que faltaba alguien – ¿y Hermione? – preguntó preocupado.

– se la llevó Lucius... no supe protegerla, Remus... – le decía preocupado, no podía hacer más que culparse, le había prometido que la cuidaría, que daría su vida por protegerla, pero no lo había hecho, se la habían llevado y talvez nunca la volvería a ver.

– calma... la podremos encontrar... se la llevó para asegurarse de que irás a buscarla – le decía Remus intentando tranquilizarlo, pero Harry negó.

– le dije a Lucius que me llevara a mi en lugar de a ella, pero no quiso, me dijo que Voldemort la quería a ella – decía cada vez más preocupado, sin poder dejar de sentirse culpable.

Remus lo observó confundido¿para qué querría a Hermione si no era para atraer a Harry? A menos que...

– ¿tenían algún secreto más? – le preguntó Remus – algo que sólo lo supieran ustedes... es realmente importante que lo sepa, talvez esa sea la razón por la que se la llevaron – decía preocupado, pero Harry negó un poco confundido – ¿estás seguro?... te aseguro que nadie les echará nada en cara... eso no importa ahora, sólo dime¿hay algo más que nosotros no sepamos? – le volvió a preguntar, pero Harry volvió a negar.

– no... digo, no entiendo a qué te refieres – decía confundido, pero sin dejar de mostrarse preocupado y desesperado.

– bueno... ¿Hermione no te dijo si estaba embarazada o algo así?... – le preguntó mientras iban hacia donde se encontraba el resto de _la Orden_.

– no – le aseguró – bueno, ella no me ha dicho nada... pero apenas... digo, no podría saberlo... ni ella misma lo sabría – dijo sintiéndose aún peor, pues podría ser verdad y que ella, por temor a su reacción, no le hubiera dicho nada.

– Fawkes los siguió... en cuanto tenga su localización nos informará... – les dijo Tonks en cuanto los vio acercarse a ellos.

– tenemos que darnos prisa, Malfoy se llevó a Hermione – les dijo Remus, provocando una reacción inmediata.

Todos los de _la Orden _que estaban ahí permanecieron en silencio, intentando entender lo que les acababan de decir, intentando darse cuenta que habían fallado en su misión, Dumbledore les había confiado la vida de aquella chica y ellos no la habían sabido proteger.

– bien, dos de nosotros se quedarán aquí para ayudar a los estudiantes... – dijo Moody acercándose a Remus y los tres estudiantes con su particular forma de caminar – y los demás nos iremos a ayudar a esa niña en cuanto nos den la señal – dijo con tono decidido y les dio la espalda unos segundos para indicarle a dos integrantes de _la Orden_, que Harry aún no conocía muy bien, que se quedaran en el tren.

– yo voy a ir con ustedes – le informó Harry a Lupin, que se negó inmediatamente – no les estoy pidiendo permiso – dijo con tono serio – voy a ir y no regresaré a menos que sea con ella – dijo con tono decidido.

– yo también los acompañaré – les informó Ron y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable al ver la mirada molesta que le dirigió Harry.

– prefiero que tú te quedes aquí – le dijo Lupin – si permito que vaya Harry es por que sé que de cualquier forma ir�, encontrará la manera y se aparecerá a medio duelo... pero prefiero que tú te quedes aquí con Luna y mantengan la calma –

– lo siento, pero yo voy a ir con ustedes, fue mi culpa que... que se llevaran a Hermione y no puedo dejarla sola... – le dijo Ron bastante apenado y preocupado.

– con ustedes no se puede¿verdad? – preguntó Lupin molesto, e iba a seguir con su reprimenda, pero se detuvo al ver el alboroto que se había formado entre los integrantes de _la Orden _y se acercó a ver qué sucedía, con Harry y Ron detrás de él – es la señal, tenemos que irnos... ustedes usen a Fawkes él los llevará hasta dónde está – les dijo indicándoles que se acercaran al Fénix y en segundos y con un "crack" desapareció Lupin de su lado.

Harry y Ron terminaron la distancia que los separaba del fénix y lo tomaron por las plumas de su cola, pero no pudieron evitar sorprenderse al ver otra mano tomar una de las plumas del ave.

– ¿Luna? – dijo Ron sorprendido y comenzó a negar – no puedes ve... – decía, pero no pudo terminar pues Fawkes los hizo desaparecer en un segundo y al siguiente cayeron sobre un frío piso de piedra.

Harry volteó a todos lados, Fawkes los había llevado exactamente a dónde estaba Hermione, no podía estar más contento y preocupado que en ese momento. Corrió hasta dónde estaba, no tenía ni media hora que la había dejado de ver y los mortífagos se habían encargado de dejarla inconsciente.

– Hermio... Hermione, hermosa... – le hablaba en susurro, levantándola un poco, pues en la posición en la que estaba, su cuerpo colgaba de sus brazos de manera dolorosa – Hermione, despierta por favor... – le pedía intentando mantenerla en pie – _Esteim Apeiro _– dijo, sin dejar de susurrar, abriendo los cerrojos de las cadenas que apresaban a Hermione y la tomó en brazos – _Ennervate _– dijo apuntando a Hermione, que enseguida comenzó a removerse entre sus brazos – Hermione... te necesito despierta... necesito un poco de tu ayuda¿está bien? – le decía Harry en susurro a una muy débil Hermione, que intentó asentir, pero no pudo más que emitir un débil quejido e, indicándole que haría lo necesario, intentó levantarse, pero apenas si podía permanecer despierta – espera... por favor, no te duermas... ¡Fawkes! – dijo esperanzado buscando al Fénix por toda la celda, pero el ave ya había desaparecido – ¡demonios! – se quejó desesperado, necesitaban salir de ahí, no tenía idea de dónde estaban y menos de qué podrían encontrarse cuando salieran de la celda.

– yo la llevo – se ofreció Luna, pareciendo que acababa de llegar a ese lugar.

Harry la observó detenidamente, debatiéndose mentalmente que tan conveniente era dejar a Hermione en sus manos, pero, aunque no le llegara a gustar esa opción, no tenía otra salida, debía confiar en Luna y protegerlas a las dos mientras buscaban cómo salir de ahí.

– ¡vaya! Encontraste la manera¿no?... – los sorprendió una voz que les dejó helada la sangre – ¿qué es lo que te hace esta sangre sucia, eh? Te tiene donde quiere y eso está mal, no es más que una sangre sucia – le decía mientras se acercaba a ellos, Harry y Ron no tardaron en pararse delante de Luna y Hermione para protegerlas – bueno, pronto dejará de serlo... no te preocupes, no tarda en morir – le dijo fingiendo tono confidente, haciendo que Harry se enojara y preocupara aún más.

– �¿qué le hiciste! – le preguntó sin poder evitar dirigirle una corta mirada a su prometida – ¿por qué a ella? A mí es a quien quieres¿no! – decía desesperado y se estremeció al escuchar la risa del _Innombrable_.

– ¿por qué ella?... bueno¿cómo te lo podría explicar? – decía mientras caminaba delante de ellos con las manos detrás de la espalda – digamos que ella es tu fuerza – le dijo como quien le enseña a un niño que el rojo es rojo y el negro, negro – lo sé, lo sé... nadie podría imaginarse que una sangre sucia fuera su fuerza – decía con gesto de asco mientras blandía su varita frente a ellos – ahora dime¿prefieres que termine de una vez con todo?... podría evitarle que sufriera – le dijo señalando a Hermione, pero se quedó en silencio unos segundos – no, creo que dejaré que siga sufriendo... es mucho más divertido – dijo sonriendo.

– �¿qué fue lo que le hiciste! – le preguntó Harry enojado, intentando no demostrar su preocupación.

– bueno, primero fueron sólo un par de _cruciatus_... bueno fueron varios, no te puedo mentir – le decía como si fuera algo placentero de escuchar – pensé en matarla en ese momento, pero después me di cuenta que sería más divertido usar una interesante maldición que descubrí hace unos meses... pensaba estrenarla contigo, pero al pensarlo mejor me di cuenta de que te comenzaría a matar antes de usarla en ti... y debo aceptarlo, verla sufrir es realmente placentero –

Harry no podía creer que de verdad estuviera muriendo, no quería creerlo.

– Harry... – le susurró Luna desde el suelo, donde estaba sentada con Hermione en brazos.

– no dejes que se duerma... – escuchó que le susurró Ron, que parecía no tardaba en volverse transparente pues estaba más pálido de lo que alguna vez lo había visto.

– bien¿y qué es lo que ganas tú haciéndole daño a ella? – le preguntó Harry preparando su varita, tenía que hacer algo, cualquier cosa.

– parece que no estás escuchando... si ella muere, tú mueres con ella... ¿no te has dado cuenta, Potter? ella es tu fuerza... dependes de ella... fue muy interesante descubrir esa magia que me había atormentado tanto todos estos años... y fue aún más interesante sólo esperar a que te dieras cuenta de que... ¿cómo le llaman?... oh sí, de que estabas enamorado de ella... debo decirte, Potter, que cometiste un error, dependes de ella... dependes tanto de ella , hasta el punto de que si ella muere, tú estás perdido... – le decía mientras observaba detenidamente cómo la respiración de Hermione era cada vez más pausada – bueno, no falta mucho para que muera, sólo es cuestión de minutos –

Voldemort lo conocía demasiado bien, tenía razón al decir que sin Hermione estaba perdido, pero aunque dijera que en cualquier momento moriría, él no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, lucharía por salvarla.

– �¡_DISSAPARATE_! – gritó Harry y desapareció en menos de un segundo del lugar en el que estaba, dejando a todos bastante confundidos. Sabía que era una estupidez lanzarse a un duelo con Voldemort, él era más rápido y conocía de muchas maldiciones con las que él soñó jamás, pero sabía que lo podía confundir un poco, antes de comenzar el verdadero duelo – no eres tan bueno cuando juegan sucio contigo¿no es así? – lo sorprendió apareciendo detrás del _Innombrable_, haciendo que este volteara sorprendido y sin esperarse un golpe de Harry. Si Voldemort no sabía algo, era pelear con las manos.

– �¿qué haces! – le preguntó furioso – �¡peleas como un asqueroso muggle! – decía indignado mientras se reincorporaba.

– ¿por qué odias tanto a los muggles? Tú papá era uno – le dijo Harry sonriendo antes de volver a desaparecer.

– ¿a qué juega tu amiguito¿Quiere que los mate de una vez por todas? – le preguntó Voldemort a Ron.

– �¡_dissaparate_! – dijo el pelirrojo, comprendiendo la intención de Harry.

– �¡con un demonio¡Son unos cobardes! – dijo Voldemort furioso, volteando a todos lados, preparado para que al primero que viera aparecer lo matara en ese momento – tu fin pelirrojo... – dijo al ver a Ron frente a él y elevó su varita dispuesto a usar la misma maldición, que había usado en Hermione, en él.

– ¡_confundus_! – dijo la voz de Harry a su espalda, haciendo que todo se volviera neblinas para el Señor Tenebroso – ¡_multicorpus_! – dijo señalándose a sí mismo, y en cuestión de segundos una decena de _'Harrys'_ rodearon al Señor Tenebroso.

– ¿no te das cuenta de que de nada te servirá todo esto?... la sangre sucia se va a morir, a menos de que encuentres una forma de salir de aquí y consigas la poción antídoto... su querido profesor de pociones tiene montones de ella – decía sonriendo, Harry suponía que actuaba así por el hechizo de confusión, aunque esperaba que tuviera algo de cierto lo que decía, por que si Snape tenía esa poción y podía ayudar a Hermione, tenían que salir cuanto antes de ahí.

– bueno, ella está muriendo y yo no me estoy debilitando – le decían los once '_Harrys_' que caminaban a su alrededor – ¿quieres que te diga algo?... sí, me siento mucho más fuerte... me siento dispuesto a matarte – le dijo deteniéndose frente a él, y pudo ver, que Luna se estaba quitando uno de sus zapatos y la intentó ignorar, por más extraño que le pareciera.

– ¡oh, eso me gustaría verlo! – dijo el Señor Tenebroso intentando retarlo, sin dejar de ver a cada uno de los _'Harrys_', esperando que alguno tuviera alguna seña que le indicara que era el real.

– ¡_Incarserous_! – gritó Ron detrás de uno de los _'Harrys'_ y de su varita salieron gruesas cuerdas que se enroscaron en el cuerpo de el Señor Tenebroso.

– �¡son unos idiotas¡Aunque me maten, su asquerosa sangre sucia se va a morir! – gritó el Señor Tenebroso antes de caer al suelo.

Harry iba a contestarle, pero la voz de Luna lo interrumpió.

– ¡_Portus_! – dijo apuntando el zapato que se había quitado minutos antes, abrazó con fuerza a Hermione y, sin soltar el zapato, desaparecieron tras un resplandor azulado.

– ¿qué hacemos, Harry? – le preguntó Ron con una débil sonrisa, por un lado se sentía tranquilo de que Luna y Hermione ya estaban a salvo y por el otro, ellos seguían ahí, frente al _Innombrable_ y custodiados por un montón de mortífagos.

Harry deseaba decirle: "lo matamos y nos vamos", pero no podía, él no era un asesino y no podía simplemente lanzarle un _Avada Kedavra _y vivir tranquilo. Por más que lo odiara no podía hacer eso, él no era así.

– ¡_Stupefy_! – dijo Harry apuntando al Innombrable, haciendo que una línea roja le diera en el pecho y lo dejara inconsciente, justo después de haber vuelto a ser uno solo.

– ¡vamos!... ¡Harry! – lo apremió Ron, acercándose a la puerta, pero esta estaba cerrada – �¡demonios! – dijo enojado zarandeando la puerta – ¿ahora qué hacemos? – pregunto preocupado, volteando a ver a Harry, que se encogió de hombros.

– recuerdo que Hermione me había dicho un hechizo para romper este tipo de puertas... si tan sólo... si... – decía Harry desesperado, intentando recordar el hechizo.

– es _bombarda_, pero no te preocupes, no lo necesitas ahora – le dijo una voz fría a su espalda, y enseguida vio a Ron chocar contra la reja de hierro y caer inconsciente.

– �¡Ron! – dijo preocupado, acercándose a él para asegurarse de que sólo estaba inconsciente.

– no te preocupes, Potter, no me interesa matarlo a él también, aunque no te niego que sería divertido, aparte de que me lo debe, por meterse en un duelo que a él no le incumbe – decía comenzando a enojarse, talvez por el hecho de haber estado apunto de perder frente a dos adolescentes o simplemente porque ya quería deshacerse de Harry.

– bien, ya estamos solos... ¿por qué no me matas de una vez? – le preguntó Harry reincorporándose para enfrentar al Señor Tenebroso.

Voldemort negó – sería demasiado simple y aburrido – le dijo comenzando a jugar con su varita – ¡_Avada Kedavra_! – gritó, sin esperar ninguna reacción de Harry.

– ¡_Stupefy_! – gritó Harry casi al mismo tiempo, sabía qué iba a suceder cuando los hechizos chocaran y sabía que no le sería de gran ayuda, pero sólo quería saber algo, necesitaba saber si Hermione seguía con vida.

– �¿qué haces, eh¿Crees que será lo mismo de hace tres años! – le preguntó Voldemort furioso – ¡no soy tonto, Potter! – le dijo rompiendo con la unión de los hechizos, sin esperarse que el hechizo y la maldición le dieran a él.

Harry cayó al suelo debido a la fuerza que se formó al romperse la unión, chocando con el duro suelo. Estaba confundido y bastante adolorido, no había sido gran cosa, pero se sentía débil. Se reincorporó con dificultad y se sorprendió bastante al ver derrotado a Voldemort, no podía creer que hubiera sido tan simple, su única intención al realizar esa unión había sido saber si Hermione seguía con bien, pero Voldemort había provocado su propia muerte sin proponérselo.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Tenía que salir de ahí, pero no dudaba que aún hubiera un montón de mortífagos afuera y seguía sin saber en dónde estaban, además de que tenía que hacer reaccionar a su amigo.

– Ron... amigo, vamos despierta... – lo llamaba mientras lo sentaba recargándolo en la pared de piedra – vamos, no es hora de quedar inconsciente, necesitamos regresar – le decía un poco desesperado, aún no podía estar tranquilo, no le preocupaban tanto los mortífagos, le preocupaba Hermione, no sabía cómo estaba, no sabía hasta qué punto lo odiaba Snape, así que no sabía si era capaz de no darle la poción a Hermione con tal de hacerlo sufrir a él, aunque tenía una pequeña esperanza de que Snape fuera un poco más racional que eso.

– ¡_Ennervate_! – dijo apuntando a su amigo, con la esperanza de que con ese sólo hechizo despertara y por suerte así fue – vaya, Ron... es la primera vez que me ha dado tanto gusto verte despertar – le dijo sonriendo – sobretodo porque no gritaste desesperado porque te haya despertado –

– no seas tonto... – le dijo Ron sonriendo débilmente – ¿qué pasó? – dijo borrando completamente su sonrisa e intentando observar detrás de su amigo.

– no te preocupes... por más sorprendente que se escuche, podría decir que Voldemort se suicidó – le informó Harry, hasta cierto punto divertido, no podía creer que Voldemort se hubiera encargado de acabar consigo mismo.

Ron lo observó bastante sorprendido – ¿qué quieres decir con eso?... ¿cómo se va a suicidar?... ¿acaso se enteró de que Hermione era su hermana perdida? – bromeó y por unos segundos ambos se rieron, pero no tardaron en borrar sus sonrisas bastante preocupados – lo... Harry, yo... de verdad lo siento, no quería... – decía intentando disculparse, pero Harry lo detuvo negando.

– vamos, lo mejor es que salgamos de aquí... sólo espero que Luna haya podido llegar a tiempo – decía Harry bastante preocupado, ayudando a su amigo a reincorporarse.

– bien... necesitamos desaparecer... no tenemos otra opción porque no sé qué tan lejos estemos del castillo... ¿tienes la suficiente fuerza? – le preguntó Harry un poco preocupado y se sintió aliviado al ver a su amigo asentir – bien... entonces... ¡vámonos¿Qué esperamos? – le dijo sonriendo y luego de ver desaparecer a su amigo, lo hizo él.

No se habían puesto de acuerdo en aparecer en algún lugar exacto, pero esperaba que su amigo estuviera en el castillo.

Caminó por los pasillos con cansancio, no había sido una batalla difícil, pero por alguna razón se sentía demasiado cansado... _"ella es tu fuerza... dependes de ella..."_... las palabras de Voldemort rodaron por su cabeza, no podía ser eso¡no debía ser eso! Ella no podía haber muerto.

– no... Hermione, yo sé que estás bien... Luna y tú llegaron a salvo y a tiempo... sé que te estás recuperando... – repetía una y otra vez mientras corría hacia la enfermería, estaba seguro que ahí estaría y que cuando entrara ella le sonreiría aunque después lo regañaría por haber sido tan terco al ir a buscarla, y no le importaba que lo regañara, no, quería que lo regañara y que después le sonriera aliviada antes de abrazarlo y besarlo agradeciendo que ambos estuvieran a salvo. Ella sonreiría feliz al saber que ya no había más Señor Tenebroso que les hiciera la vida imposible, ella...

– ¿Luna?... – preguntó preocupado al ver a la rubia fuera de la enfermería llorando preocupada.

Luna volteó preocupada, al escuchar que la llamaban – Harry... yo... intenté... – decía sin dejar de llorar, pero Harry no la quería escuchar, Luna estaba equivocada, él sabía que nada le había pasado a Hermione, sabía que ella se estaba recuperando como debía ser.

Entró a la enfermería con el alma en un hilo, no quería que las palabras de Luna llegaran a sus oídos, él sabía que Hermione estaba bien – lo está... sí... ella está bien... – se repetía intentando ignorar las lágrimas de Luna.

– Potter, le hemos dado ya tres veces los antídotos, pero no responde... no... no creo que se pueda hacer algo más –

Escuchó la voz de Snape, pero no entendía lo que le decía o, más bien, no quería entenderlo, él estaba más que seguro que Hermione estaba bien.

– señor Potter, no creo que sea conveniente que entre... ella no va a despertar –

– �¡ELLA ESTÁ BIEN! – gritó enojado, separándose de la mano de la enfermera Pomfrey, que intentaba impedir que se acercara a la cama de Hermione. Por qué todos se empeñaban en decir tantas tonterías, Hermione estaba bien.

– Potter, debes entender que la maldición que empleó el Señor Tenebroso es muy poderosa... sí hay antídoto, pero la trajeron demasiado tarde... – le dijo Snape intentando impedir que siguiera con su camino.

– ¡ese infeliz ya no existe¡Y Hermione está bien¡Ella está bien! – repitió sin permitir que nadie le impidiera acercarse a su prometida.

De un momento a otro todo le pareció que sucedía en cámara lenta, Snape se alejó de él sorprendido, alcanzó a verlo salir murmurando cosas que le diría a Dumbledore, vio a su mejor amigo entrar a la enfermería con ayuda de Luna y a la enfermera atenderlo, pero lo que lo dejó pasmado, lo que le impidió respirar por más tiempo de lo que él recordaba que lo hubiera dejado de hacer, fue la imagen de Hermione, estaba pálida, su rostro se veía sin vida y apenas se alcanzaba a apreciar su respiración.

– Hermione... – dijo con un débil susurro cuando por fin estuvo a su lado.

– ¿cuánto tiempo lleva así? – alcanzó a escuchar una voz lejana.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba observando cómo subía y bajaba el pecho de Hermione en intervalos bastante largos, pero no le importaba, él estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento el color regresaría a sus mejillas y su respiración se regularía, estaba seguro de eso.

– a penas unas horas... no quiere alejarse de ella – reconoció la voz de la enfermera – ¿cree que haya algo más que podamos hacer? – la escuchó preocupada.

– lo único que podíamos hacer ya lo hicimos, no nos queda más que esperar – era su Director, no quería repudiarle nada, pero no podía evitarlo, él le había prometido que haría todo por cuidarla y le había fallado.

– ¿y él?... debería descansar – volvió a hablar la enfermera con el mismo tono preocupado.

– no lo hará hasta estar seguro de que ella está bien... no sirve de nada que lo intentemos separar de ella – dijo su Director.

– podríamos darle una poción tranquilizante... – sugirió la enfermera, pero el director se negó.

– lo mejor será que lo dejemos estar con ella... no sabemos qué pueda pasar –

– vamos, Herm... demuéstrales que están equivocados... despierta... – le susurró Harry acariciando su mano sin moverse ni un milímetro de dónde estaba – por favor, hermosa... no me hagas quedar mal, ya un montón de gente sabía que nos casaríamos... ¿qué quieres que les diga a todos, eh? – decía intentando sonreír mientras acariciaba su mejilla con su mano libre – por favor, vuelve a sonreír... vuelve a abrir tus ojos... no me importa que me regañes, sé que prometí cuidarte y lo intenté, créeme, lo intenté... hice lo mejor que pude... por favor, no me dejes... – dijo dejando caer su cabeza sobre la cama de Hermione y no pudo evitar que comenzaran a fluir lágrimas de sus ojos – tienes que despertar, hermosa... me prometiste que te casarías conmigo... que me amabas y que nada... ni siquiera Voldemort podría evitarlo... �¿por favor, no me dejes! – le decía entre lágrimas, llevándose la mano de Hermione a su rostro – te dije que daría mi vida por ti... ¿por qué no me dejaste hacerlo?... ¿por qué?... – decía intentando controlar sus lágrimas.

– Harry... deberías... –

– ¡déjame! – dijo enojado, enjugándose las mejillas con fuerza.

– Dumbledore cree que deberías descansar un poco – le dijo Ron con tono preocupado.

– �¿no puede entender que no me voy a separar de ella! – le dijo levantando la voz, sin voltearlo a ver.

– Harry, el ministro quiere hablar contigo –

¿Qué demonios hacía Luna ahí? Ella no comprendía nada de lo que pasaba, ella no podía entender que Hermione no había muerto, pero insistía en decir esas estupideces y ahora venía con eso.

– ¡no quiero hablar con nadie! – dijo con el mismo tono enojado, aún sin voltearlos a ver.

– quiere darte tu recompensa por haber acabado con Voldemort – le dijo Luna, a pesar de los visibles intentos de Ron por evitar que lo dijera.

– �¡que se lleve su maldita recompensa¡Yo no quiero nada! – dijo intentando volver a concentrarse sólo en Hermione, en tratar de ignorar las voces a su espalda.

– es que él cree que... – decía Luna, pero Harry la interrumpió.

– �¿qué no entiende el cretino ese que no quiero hablar con él¡Que se lleve su dinero y su inservible presencia¡No quiero que me hagan ninguna fiesta ni celebración por haber ayudado al infeliz ese a suicidarse! – gritó enojado, volteándolos a ver por fin, pero Ron y Luna no tardaron en alejarse.

¿Porqué no podían entender que no iba a separarse de Hermione, que no quería ningún reconocimiento? Sólo quería que lo dejaran tranquilo, que cada uno se preocupara de sus asuntos y a él lo dejaran estar junto a Hermione.

Volteó rápido a ver a su novia, podría jurar que había apretado su mano, juraría que lo había sentido, y estuvo apunto de levantarse de su silla, pero no quería armar ningún alboroto, esperaría un poco más, esperaría a ver un cambio en ella, que sus mejillas volvieran a sonrosarse o que su respiración se regulara.

– vamos, Hermione... por favor, despierta... sonríeme de nuevo... – le pedía acariciando su cabeza – recuerda que tenemos que ir a una cena con tu mamá... no podemos quedarle mal... – le decía sin dejar de tomar su mano – te amo, Hermione... por favor, no me dejes... Voldemort tenía razón, sin ti estoy perdido... por favor, no me dejes... – le susurró al oído antes de besarla en el cabello.

– Harry... sé que no lo quieres, pero el ministro insistió... – le dijo Ron tímidamente, depositando dos sacos llenos de monedas en la mesilla de noche que estaba a su lado y una insignia sobre uno de los sacos – yo... de... de verdad creo que va a despertar... sabes, ella nunca nos dejó solos... y menos a ti... sé que va a despertar... – le dijo con semblante triste, se veía igual de pálido que cuando estaban en la celda.

Harry asintió a modo de agradecimiento y Ron se alejó en silencio, respetando los deseos de su amigo de estar solo y Harry agradeció eso, no quería ver a nadie compadeciéndolo ni demostrándole cuánto le dolía el estado de Hermione. Lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era lástima, no necesitaba que un montón de gente lo observara apenado por su miserable vida. Y es que no se había dado cuenta que siempre estaría solo, que no podría ser feliz, que nunca sería feliz porque él no lo merecía, él sólo había llegado hasta ahí para poder deshacerse de Voldemort y nada más. Pues lo había conseguido, de alguna u otra forma había logrado que ese mal nacido muriera¿y ahora¿Tampoco podría ser feliz?

Volteó furioso y agarró la insignia sólo para aventarla y lo mismo hizo con los dos sacos de galeones, haciendo que todas las monedas se salieran de las bolsas – �¡estás feliz¡Lograste quitarme todo¡Todo! – gritaba enojado – no tengo ni a mis papás ni mi padrino... �¡ni a la chica que amo¡Me quitaste todo lo que me mantenía en pie! – gritó antes de tirar de la cortina que cubría la otra cama, hasta arrancarla de las argollas que la sostenían y comenzó a tirar todo lo que tuviera a su paso hasta que unas manos lo retuvieron con fuerza, intentando detenerlo.

– vamos, Harry... necesitas despejarte un poco – le dijo Ron alejándolo un poco de la cama de su novia, pero Harry negó.

– ¡lo que yo necesito es a Hermione¡la necesito a ella¡Eso es todo! – le decía mientras las lágrimas volvían a inundar su rostro.

Ron lo abrazó, sabía que contaba con él, el único problema era que él no quería contar con nadie, él sólo quería verla despertar y eso le bastaba, sólo quería volver a ver a Hermione sonreír y él dejaría de llorar y de preocuparse por nada más.

– sé que todo esto es mi culpa... yo... si pudiera regresar el tiempo... de verdad lamento haber actuado como un imbécil – le dijo Ron mientras se sentaban en una cama que estaba frente a la de Hermione.

Harry intentó decirle que no, que él no tenía la culpa, a pesar de lo que había dicho horas atrás, pero no se sentía capaz de animar a nadie, de consolar a nadie, ya no podía ni hacerse creer a él mismo que Hermione despertaría.

– no te preocupes por eso... – fue lo único que pudo decirle y sabía que no se había escuchado muy convincente¿pero qué podía hacer? Mentirle y decirle que él estaba seguro de que Hermione despertaría en cualquier momento, eso ya no podía jurarlo, ni siquiera creía poder sugerirlo.

¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer?

– Dumbledore le informó a la mamá de Hermione... – dijo Ron en voz baja, haciendo que Harry se sintiera peor, por su culpa habían asesinado a su esposo y ahora su hija estaba agonizando y sólo por culpa de él – él también cree que Hermione despertará... lo escuché hablando con madame Pomfrey... y... Ginny quiere verla, le dije que te dejara solo, pero no me quiere escuchar, tiene más de tres horas discutiendo con madame Pomfrey... – le decía mientras dirigía cortas miradas a su amiga.

Harry sabía que hacía eso para distraerlo, para intentar relajarlo y lo agradecía, realmente necesitaba eso, debía dejar de pensar en todas las cosas que podía haber hecho para impedir que Hermione pasara por eso, pues ya de nada servía estarse lamentando.

– dile que venga... ella también tiene derecho a verla – le dijo con tono bajo y se levantó de la cama sólo para volver a acercarse a la cama de su prometida. Aún pensaba en ella como su prometida, pues, una parte de él le decía que iba a despertar y que podrían casarse y volver a ser felices.

– Herm... – escuchó la voz de Ginny a su lado, se veía bastante preocupada – yo... tenía la esperanza de que... que llegaran a salvo a Londres... esperaba que Hermione me mandara cientos de lechuzas diciéndome que se la estaba pasando genial... ya hasta podía ver una de esas fotos muggles, en la que salieran tú y ella en esa cena de navidad, que seguro me mandaría Hermione... realmente esperaba verlos regresar a salvo... – le decía mientras lágrimas atravesaban su rostro constantemente – y Hermione es tan terca... – dijo sonriendo un poco – estoy segura que despertará en cualquier momento regañando a todos por no haber hecho que despertara y se levantará desesperada dispuesta a ir a Londres para ir contigo y su mamá a la cena de navidad... – dijo haciendo sonreír a Harry.

Ginny tenía razón, esa era Hermione, jamás dejaba las cosas a medias.

– su mamá no tarda en llegar... Dumbledore le pidió a Ron que fuera a recibirla... – le informó Ginny sin dejar de ver a Hermione.

– ¿ya sabe lo que pasó? – le preguntó Harry preocupado.

– Dumbledore le informó de su estado... le dijo que los habían atacado en el tren... – le dijo Ginny preocupada – ¿Ha... Harry?... ¿que no...¿Hermione no estaba un poco más pálida? – le preguntó confundida, acercándose un poco más a su amiga.

Harry negó nervioso, sabía que el color de Hermione estaba volviendo y eso sólo podían ser buenas noticias. Respiraba agitado, esperando ver algún otro cambio en su prometida, pero nada pasaba, su piel había recuperado un poco de color, pero nada más, aún no despertaba ni se movía un poco y su respiración... su respiración se estaba regulando.

– �¡su respiración se está regulando! – dijo Harry emocionado observándola detenidamente, tomó su mano mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia ella – por favor, Hermione... por favor... despierta, quiero volver a ver tu ojos, tu sonrisa... quiero volver a besarte... te quiero volver a abrazar – le decía en susurro, acariciando su cabello con una mano, mientras que con la otra aún tomaba su mano – quiero volver a tenerte entre mis brazos... – le dijo cerrando los ojos, besando la parte de su hombro que quedaba al descubierto.

– ¿por qué no me abrazas? – le preguntó una débil voz cerca de su oído, justo cuando comenzó a sentir el movimiento de su novia.

– Her-Hermione... – dijo Harry separándose un poco de ella, sólo para poder verla abrir los ojos lentamente y esbozar una débil sonrisa al reconocerlo frente a ella – no sabes cuantos deseos tenía de volver a ver tus ojos... de volver a verte sonreír... – le dijo sonriendo, mientras se acercaba a ella sólo para besarla, sintiendo como si llevara años sin probar sus labios – no sé qué haría sin ti, eres quien le pone sentido a mi vida... – le dijo en susurro, acariciando su mejilla.

– ¿no te dije que nada de lo que hiciera Voldemort podría separarme de ti? – le preguntó sonriendo débilmente, intentando mantener los ojos abiertos.

– ¿Gin, podrías hablarle a madame Pomfrey? – le pidió sin apartar su mirada de Hermione, quien acariciaba su mano – Voldemort no nos molestará más... – le dijo en susurro, mientras Ginny salía de la enfermería – ocurrió algo extraño y una maldición que iba hacia a mi se le regresó y... murió – le dijo sin saber si sonreír o no y se tranquilizó al ver a su novia sonreír.

– ¿por fin nos dejará en paz? – le preguntó acariciando su mejilla, sin poder evitar que una mueca de dolor se formara en su rostro.

– mejor descansa, hablaremos cuando te sientas mejor¿está bien? – le dijo Harry acomodando su mano, que continuaba acariciando su mejilla, sobre su vientre – aún tenemos un baile al cual asistir – le dijo sonriendo, antes de darle un beso en la frente.

– ¡yo no pensaba salir! – se quejaba Harry mientras bajaban a la sala común.

– tenías que salir... estabas apestando toda la enfermería – le dijo Ron sonriendo – a demás, recuerda que Hermione quería que descansaras –

– lo sé... sólo por eso me salí... aunque si no lo hubiera hecho, seguro ella me saca a maldiciones – le dijo Harry sonriendo, haciendo reír a su amigo.

– ni que lo digas... y ahora, como yo no pienso recibir ninguna maldición, vamos a ir a comer... Hermione me pidió que te hiciera comer tanto como yo – le dijo Ron sonriendo divertido.

– ¿quieres que me indigeste? – le preguntó Harry fingiendo tono preocupado y no pudo contener una risa al ver la mirada molesta de Ron – sólo bromeaba... – le dijo con calma.

– ¿y se quedarán aquí?... Luna y yo decidimos pasar aquí el resto de las vacaciones – le dijo Ron mientras caminaban por los pasillos, con dirección al Gran Comedor.

Harry negó – Hermione quiere pasar la noche buena en su casa... – le dijo mientras dirigía una corta mirada al pasillo que conducía a la enfermería.

– ¿entonces se van hoy o mañana temprano? – le preguntó Ron haciendo que se alejara del pasillo.

– ehm... ¿qué?... oh sí, hoy... Dumbledore se encargará del trasladador – le informó Harry entrando al Gran Comedor.

– ¿entonces Hermione está mucho mejor? – le preguntó Ron, ya se veía mucho mejor, ya no estaba pálido, aunque debía tomar unas cuantas pociones para recuperarse completamente.

Harry asintió sonriendo – madame Pomfrey dijo que jamás se imaginó que pudiera recuperarse tan rápido y que, mientras siguiera tomando sus pociones, no había ningún problema en que saliera hoy de la enfermería – le dijo bastante contento.

Ron sonrió – me alegra escuchar eso... por cierto... – dijo poniéndose serio – perdón por haber actuado como un tonto en el tren... talvez, si no te hubiera detenido, Hermione no... – decía, pero Harry lo interrumpió.

– no te preocupes... no sé qué estupideces te dije, no estaba pensado, estaba desesperado y sólo quería encontrarla... pero mira, ahora no importa¿está bien?... Hermione está bien y es lo que realmente importa... – le dijo Harry con calma mientras se sentaban en sus lugares para comer un poco, antes de que Harry saliera corriendo de ahí para ir a ver a Hermione.

– �¡oye¿Apenas si me dejaste comer! – se quejaba Ron mientras corría detrás de Harry – oh, no... ¡vomitaré por tu culpa! – dijo llevándose una mano a la boca sin dejar de correr junto con Harry.

– ¡no es mi culpa que te hayas atascado de pastel! – le dijo Harry sonriendo y se detuvo frente a la puerta de la enfermería llevándose una enorme sorpresa – ¿Hermione? – dijo confundido al ver a su prometida frente a él.

Hermione le sonrió antes de darle un beso corto en los labios – estamos listas para irnos – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír, mientras Harry la abrazaba por la cintura.

– muy bien... ¿traes todas tus pociones? – le preguntó Harry con tono serio, observándola detenidamente.

Hermione asintió – las tiene mi mamá – le informó volteando hacia atrás, dónde estaba la señora Granger, observándolos con una sonrisa.

– hola, señora Granger – la saludó Harry sonriendo bastante apenado, separándose de Hermione, que sonrió divertida por la reacción de su novio.

La mamá de Hermione le sonrió – bueno, creo que lo mejor es que vayamos a la oficina de el profesor Dumbledore, debe estar esperándonos – les dijo con calma, pasando al lado de la pareja, quienes asintieron y comenzaron a caminar detrás de la señora Granger.

– la ayudo... – se ofreció Harry tomando la bolsa en la que llevaba, la señora Granger, las pociones de su prometida. La mamá de Hermione sonrió agradecida, aceptando la oferta de su futuro yerno y Hermione le dirigió una sonrisa burlona sin dejar de tomar el brazo que Harry le ofrecía para que se apoyara al caminar.

– ¿de cuando acá eres tan servicial? – le preguntó Hermione, con una sonrisa burlesca, sólo para molestarlo.

Harry prefirió no contestar, observándola con un guiño, fingió estar molesto, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al recibir un beso se su prometida en la mejilla, mientras abrazaba su brazo, y Harry se separó un poco de ella sólo para pasar su brazo por la cintura de Hermione – te amo... – le dijo en susurro antes de besar su sien, mientras Hermione lo abrazaba por la cintura.

– Hermione me dijo que querías hablar conmigo – le dijo la señora Granger mientras se dirigían a la oficina del Director.

Harry la observó sorprendido y se alejó un poco de su novia, como temiendo que en cualquier momento fuera a voltear o tuviera ojos en la nuca la mamá de Hermione, haciendo reír a su novia.

– ehm... yo... sí... – dijo un poco nervioso, sintiendo cómo Hermione tomaba su mano de nuevo.

– mam�, no lo molestes ahora... tendrás todas las vacaciones para hacerlo – le dijo Hermione sin dejar de sonreír divertida, provocando la risa de su mamá.

– está bien, intentaré contenerme – dijo su mamá divertida.

– no le hagas caso – dijo Hermione en susurro al ver la mirada preocupada de Harry, como si deseara salir corriendo en cualquier momento – aún quieres ir con nosotras¿no es así? – le preguntó sin dejar de sonreír, aún hablando en susurro.

Y Harry asintió inmediatamente – ¡claro que sí! – le aseguró – de ahora en adelante seré como tu sombra... estaré a tu lado hasta que te canses de mi – le dijo sonriendo y recibió un beso de su novia.

– para que me canse de tu compañía va a estar muy difícil – le dijo Hermione, también sonriendo, a modo de advertencia y recibió una sonrisa y un beso como respuesta.

– _tarta de piña_ – dijo Jane, la mamá de Hermione, cuando se detuvieron frente a la Gárgola que custodiaba la oficina del Director.

Hermione sonrió al escuchar a su mamá y cuando ésta puso un pie en el primer escalón, ella la siguió con Harry custodiándolas.

– buenas tardes Profesor Dumbledore – lo saludó Jane asomándose por la puerta de la oficina.

– buenas tardes señora Granger... Harry, Hermione... – los saludó el profesor Dumbledore mientras les indicaba que entraran.

– buenas tardes... – contestaron Harry y Hermione en tono bajo mientras entraban detrás de la señora Granger.

Dumbledore los observó sonriendo – me da gusto verla mucho mejor señorita Granger – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír y recibiendo una sonrisa sonrojada de Hermione – bueno, supongo que ya se quieren ir así que no les quito mucho su tiempo – dijo mientras se acercaba a su escritorio y tomaba una especie de cenicero con el escudo de Hogwarts – sé que le gusta fumar, así que tómelo como un obsequio – dijo sonriendo, dirigiéndose a la mamá de Hermione, que sonrió agradecida – ¡_portus_! – dijo apuntando con su varita al cenicero, que ahora tomaban Harry, Hermione y su mam�, y segundos después desaparecieron de la oficina.

Momentos después cayeron sobre un firme piso de madera y Harry pudo sentir un tirón en el brazo, pues Hermione se había sostenido para no caer.

– ¿estás bien? – le preguntó Harry preocupado, ayudándola a recuperar el equilibrio y Hermione asintió sonriendo.

– no me gusta mucho viajar por este medio, pero... es lo más fácil – dijo mientras se dirigía junto con su mamá a la sala, guiando a Harry de la mano, pues nunca había estado ahí.

– fue completamente extraño – les comentó su mam�, aunque Harry prefería que se dirigiera sólo a su hija, para que así no volviera a abordar el tema de la plática que tenía pendiente con ella.

Hermione asintió – lo sé... la primera vez que lo usé me mareé... – le comentó a su mamá mientras ésta se dirigía a la cocina y ellos se sentaban en la sala.

– pero si la primera vez que lo usaste fue en cuarto, junto con nosotros – le dijo Harry confundido y Hermione asintió sonriendo – pe... pero... cielos, no lo noté... – dijo un poco apenado, se daba cuenta de cuántas veces se había despreocupado por Hermione, de cuántas veces se había dado la libertad de no pararse a preguntarle si ella necesitaba algo, mientras ella era la que siempre estaba a su lado cuando él más la necesitaba o aunque fuera una tontería, ahí estaba ella.

– ¡ni lo pienses! – le advirtió Hermione sonriendo – sé que estás preocupado por todo lo que pasó antes y no te voy a permitir que te reproches nada, tú tenías muchas cosas qué pensar y yo sólo tenía que preocuparme por mi mejor amigo – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír y le dio un beso al recibir una sonrisa apenada como respuesta.

– ¿y qué querías decirme, Harry? – los interrumpió la señora Granger acercándose a ellos con una sonrisa en el rostro y una charola, con una jarra de limonada y vasos, en las manos.

Harry palideció al escucharla y la volteó a ver preocupado, pasando saliva notoriamente – yo... eh... bueno... yo... – decía nervioso mientras se le olvidaba por momentos respirar, hasta que sintió un leve golpe de Hermione en el costado y sonrió aún nervioso – bueno, quería decirle... ¡pedirle! – se corrigió rápidamente al sentir otro golpe de Hermione – quería pedirle su consentimiento para poder casarme con su hija... – le dijo poniéndose completamente pálido, observando a todas direcciones con discreción, buscando un lugar en el que pudiera esconderse si la señora Granger decidía matarlo en ese mismo momento.

– me gustaría saber qué tanto quieres a mi hija... por que no pienso dejar que se vaya contigo sólo por un capricho de adolescentes – le dijo la señora Granger dejándolo completamente sorprendido con su respuesta, no estaba empleando el tono más dulce de voz, al contrario, era enérgica, pero no se veía enojada y eso lo tranquilizó bastante.

Harry carraspeó un par de veces – yo amo a su hija... – dijo con tono serio y volteó a ver a su novia – amo a Hermione más que a nada – dijo sin dejar de observar a la castaña, que le sonrió sonrojada.

Y la mamá de Hermione sonrió – eso es suficiente para mi – les dijo sin dejar de sonreír mientras se levantaba de su lugar y se dirigía a la pareja – sabes que ella es lo más preciado que tengo, no me gustaría verla sufrir – dijo con tono serio, dirigiéndose a Harry, que negó.

– ¡jamás!... ¡haré todo por que Hermione sea feliz siempre! – le aseguró con tono serio – yo de verdad la amo, jamás... no volveré a permitir que le pase nada... yo... – decía apenado, pero al sentir a Hermione tomar su brazo se detuvo.

– confío en ti, Harry – le dijo la señora Granger sonriendo amablemente – bueno... odio cambiarles así de tema pero tengo que ir a trabajar, regresaré en la noche para celebrar su compromiso¿les parece? – les preguntó sin dejar de sonreír y Harry asintió al ver a Hermione hacerlo – bien... entonces nos vemos más tarde – dijo como despedida, antes de alejarse de ellos – ¡oh, y, Hermione, no olvides tomar tus pociones! – le advirtió antes de salir de su casa.

Hermione le sonrió a Harry – ¿no estás arrepentido? – le preguntó un poco nerviosa y Harry la observó confundido – ¿aún quieres casarte conmigo? – preguntó haciendo reír a Harry.

– ¡claro que quiero casarme contigo! – le aseguró mirándola a los ojos – ¡más que nada! – le dijo antes de que Hermione se lanzara sobre él aferrándose a su cuello – ¿por qué pensaste que cambiaría de parecer? – le preguntó Harry separándose un poco de ella sólo para observar su rostro.

Hermione sonrió apenada – bueno... sabes que nunca he tenido otro novio – le dijo bajando la mirada.

– no porque no se fijaran en ti... – le recordó sonriendo.

– bueno... lo que quiero decir es que... bueno, mis papás eran demasiado sobreprotectores conmigo... y temía que mi mamá te fuera a intimidar o a hacerte cambiar de opinión... – le decía Hermione sin atreverse a voltearlo a ver, pero no pudo evitar levantar la mirada sorprendida al sentir los labios de Harry sobre los suyos.

– ¿no te dejaría por nada! – le aseguró sonriendo y volvió a recibir un abrazo de su prometida.

– ¿estás lista? – le preguntó su mamá asomándose a la puerta de su habitación, mientras ella terminaba de arreglarse y asintió mientras se ponía sus aretes – bien... por que creo que es mejor que bajes o a Harry le dará un colapso nervioso – dijo divertida.

Hermione sonrió y salió junto con su mamá de su habitación, encontrándose a Harry esperándola, recargado en el barandal de las escaleras, y no pudo evitar sonreír, nunca lo había visto usando un traje muggle. Tenía que ser sincera, independientemente de que fuera su novia, se veía bastante guapo.

Harry volteó bastante nervioso hacia la habitación de su novia y no pudo evitar abrir la boca al verla acercarse a él usando el vestido que le había regalado cuando habían cumplido dos meses, se veía deslumbrante luciendo ese vestido en su esbelta figura, aún estaba un poco pálida, pero se veía hermosa en su vestido, y no tardó en hacérselo saber.

– ¡te ves hermosa! – le dijo sonriendo tontamente, recibiendo una sonrisa sonrojada de su prometida.

– gracias... – le dijo Hermione sin dejar de sentir el ardor de sus mejillas.

Harry le sonrió a ambas mujeres y les ofreció sus brazos para guiarlas hasta la puerta de la casa, y no tardó en ofrecerse para ayudarlas a acomodarse sus abrigos.

– ¿con quién quieres quedar bien, eh? – le preguntó Hermione con gesto burlesco, haciendo reír a su mamá y a Harry.

– con nadie... – dijo Harry algo apenado, guiando a las dos mujeres al coche que los llevaría a la cena de navidad. Un chofer había pasado por ellos, pues era una cena bastante elegante, asistirían varios doctores y dentistas, con sus familias, para festejar la navidad.

– ¿sabes bailar, verdad, Harry? – le preguntó la señora Granger con expresión seria – por que tendrás que bailar con las dos –

Hermione observó a su mamá con un guiño, pero al ver la mirada preocupada de su prometido, no pudo evitar sonreír.

– como el hombre de la casa, debes sacar a bailar a las dos mujeres de la familia – lo seguía molestando la señora Granger, mientras Harry la observaba petrificado.

– ¡ya, mam�, no lo molestes! – la reprendió Hermione sin dejar de sonreír, tomando la mano de Harry para que se tranquilizara un poco.

– no se preocupe, señora, bailaré con las dos – dijo Harry intentando escucharse tranquilo, aunque aún se veía nervioso.

Hermione y su mamá sonrieron sorprendidas al escuchar a Harry, no se esperaban que le contestara eso a la señora Granger, pues por lo general siempre era demasiado tímido cuando ella bromeaba con él.

– ¡me parece bien! – le dijo Hermione tomando su mano con ambas manos y recostando su cabeza en su hombro, recibiendo un beso de Harry en la frente.

No tardaron en llegar al salón en donde sería la fiesta, a Harry le pareció como una de esas entregas de premios que solía ver su tía Petunia en la televisión, pues en la entrada había una larga alfombra que llegaba hasta el salón en dónde ya se encontraba bastante gente, tanto adultos como niños y adolescentes.

– no sabía que conocieran a tanta gente – le dijo Harry al ver a la mamá de su prometida saludando a una señora bastante alta y delgada; que de algún modo le recordaba a una garrocha; y en segundos se habían acercado varios señores.

– yo no los conozco – le dijo Hermione, sintiendo pena por su mam�, pues estaba segura de que tardaría años en librarse de toda esa gente – mis papás tenían a penas 6 años trabajando en ese edificio, así que cuando se reunían o hacían alguna fiesta, yo nunca estaba aquí – le decía mientras se dirigían a la mesa que le había indicado su mam�, sería la que ocuparían – todos querían mucho a mi papá... – dijo en susurro observando a los doctores y dentistas que, recordaba, conocían a su papá.

– ¿estás bien?... – le preguntó Harry un poco preocupado, observándola detenidamente y Hermione le sonrió asintiendo.

– estoy bien, no te preocupes – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír y se acercó a él para darle un beso en los labios, acariciando su mejilla con una mano y la otra la mantuvo en el aire, rozando el saco de su prometido.

– te amo... – le dijo Harry en susurro, devolviéndole la sonrisa y Hermione le contestó haciéndole una caricia en la mejilla – ven, vamos por tu mamá o la tendrán ahí toda la noche – dijo tomándola de la mano y juntos se dirigieron a donde estaba la señora Granger.

Harry la observó mover el pie llevando el ritmo de la música mientras veía bailar a varias parejas y grupitos de niños y adolescentes – ¿vas a comerte eso? – le preguntó a Hermione, ya habían pasado casi dos horas desde que habían llegado al salón.

Hermione negó acercándole el plato a Harry – ¿lo quieres? – le preguntó sonriéndole, pero Harry negó – ¿entonces por qué preguntaste? – dijo observándolo confundida.

Harry le sonrió y tomando sus manos la hizo levantarse – vamos a bailar – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de su prometida.

– Harry, si no quieres bailar no hay problema, podemos platicar... yo sólo quiero estar contigo – le decía mientras era llevada por Harry a la pista de baile.

– yo sé que quieres bailar, así que bailaremos, por que a mi también me gusta bailar... bueno, cuando bailo contigo – se corrigió al ver la mirada acusadora que le dirigía Hermione – ¿o acaso a ti no te gusta bailar conmigo? – le preguntó fingiendo gesto ofendido.

Hermione le sonrió divertida – ¡claro que me gusta bailar contigo! – le dijo mientras se acercaba a él para darle un beso en la mejilla y Harry la abrazó.

– te amo... lo sabes¿verdad? – le susurró al oído y Hermione asintió – quiero que te cases conmigo... – le dijo separándose delicadamente de ella, recibiendo una mirada confundida. Rebuscó en los bolsillos de su pantalón y cuando encontró lo que buscaba se hincó frente a Hermione – ¿Hermione, quieres casarte conmigo? – le preguntó mientras le mostraba la cajita de terciopelo negro en la que había un anillo con un pequeño diamante incrustado, dejando a Hermione completamente sorprendida – ¿qué dices? – le preguntó sin dejar de sonreír, ignorando todas las miradas que tenían encima.

Hermione le sonrió mientras se acercaba a él y lo hizo levantarse del suelo – ¡claro que acepto! – le dijo, al tenerlo frente a ella, sin dejar de sonreír y, Harry, torpemente le puso el anillo para después rodearla por la cintura y besarla.

Hermione lo abrazó posando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras correspondía al beso del chico del cual estaba enamorada, pero el encanto se rompió cuando comenzaron a escuchar los aplausos de la gente que los había observado desde que Harry le había vuelto a pedir que se casara con él.

Harry y Hermione se separaron un poco sonrojados, en un principio a Harry no le había importado pedirle que se casara frente a toda esa gente, después se le había olvidado que los estaban observando y ahora le molestaba un poco que no los hubieran dejado tener su privacidad, no era una función, sólo era algo entre él y Hermione.

– vamos... – le dijo Harry en susurro, tomándola por la cintura para alejarse de ahí mientras Hermione sonreía sin saber qué hacer.

– ¿aún quieres bailar? – le preguntó Hermione sonriendo mientras se sentaban en su mesa.

– sí, pero en un momento... cuando dejen de vernos... – le dijo sin dejar de ver molesto a los que aún los observaban murmurando.

– ¿a quién le molesta, ahora, que nos vean, eh? – le preguntó Hermione con gesto divertido, mientras se refugiaba en los brazos de Harry, que le sonrió.

– es que... bueno, yo... ¡no debieron haberse entrometido! – dijo frunciendo el entrecejo un poco molesto, haciendo sonreír a Hermione.

– ¿bueno y qué iban a hacer¿Fingir que no te habían visto hincarte frente a mi? – le preguntó Hermione sin dejar de sonreír – ven... vamos a la terraza – le dijo tomándolo de la mano y juntos se dirigieron a la terraza que estaba a espaldas de ellos.

– ¿te molestó que te hubiera entregado el anillo frente a todos? – le preguntó Harry mientras la abrazaba por la cintura por detrás, acercándose al barandal de piedra y Hermione negó.

– nada de eso... no me puedo quejar de nada – le dijo recostando su cabeza en el pecho de su prometido mientras acariciaba su brazo, recibiendo un beso en el cabello.

– ¿en dónde te gustaría vivir? – le preguntó sonriendo y recibió una mirada confundida de Hermione – bueno, entiendo que talvez te quieras quedar con tu mamá a vivir, y a mi no me molestaría... pero estaba pensando que... bueno, talvez nos podríamos ir algún tiempo a otro lugar... digo, para relajarnos y alejarnos de todo... – le decía un poco nervioso, pero sin dejar de abrazarla.

Hermione le sonrió y se separó un poco de él, sólo para colocarse frente a él aún con los brazos de Harry rodeando su cintura – me encanta tu idea... podríamos ir al sur de Europa... ¡o tal vez a otro continente!... me encantaría conocer Australia... ¡o la Antártida! Según sé hay hermosos cruceros por ahí – decía emocionada, jugando con la solapa del saco de Harry, mientras él la observaba sonriendo – ¡oh Dios!... ¡podríamos visitar tantos lugares! Debemos ir pensando qué lugares queremos visitar para hacer un itinerario... –

– espera... – la detuvo Harry sin dejar de sonreírle – aún tenemos como seis meses para planear todo eso, además de que debemos pensar si nos iremos antes o después de casarnos – le dijo antes de darle un beso en los labios, acercándola más a él por la cintura mientras Hermione lo rodeaba por el cuello con un brazo y con su mano libre acariciaba su mejilla, y Harry dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás haciendo que Hermione chocara con el barandal – te amo... – le dijo en susurro, separándose apenas unos centímetros de su rostro, pero enseguida volvió a besarla sin dejar de abrazarla por la espalda con una mano y acariciar su cintura con la otra.

– te amo... – le dijo Hermione entre cortos besos, separándose un poco de él para tomar sus manos.

– ¡Hermione!... ¡Harry! – dijo una voz conocida al otro lado de la terraza.

Harry pudo notar el diferente tono de voz que empleó al pronunciar el nombre de Hermione y su nombre – buenas noches, Ernie – lo saludó Harry con tono serio, volviendo a rodear a Hermione por la cintura.

– ¿cómo estás, Ernie? – le preguntó Hermione tomando la mano de Harry, que rodeaba su cintura, con ambas manos.

– ¿bien y tu? – le preguntó Ernie acercándose a la pareja.

– muy bien... Harry y yo estábamos planeando ir de... – decía sonriendo de nuevo, pero Ernie la interrumpió.

– me da mucho gusto... quería saber si podías venir a bailar conmigo – le dijo intentando acercarse a ella, pero Hermione dio un paso atrás, mientras Harry daba uno hacia delante.

– Ernie, ya te había dicho que Harry y yo estamos juntos... ya sabías que nos vamos a casar... no comprendo por qué no lo puedes entender – le decía Hermione un poco irritada, haciendo que Harry retrocediera.

– lo siento, pero no logro entender qué ves en él... a ti te gusta leer, trabajar... ¡eres la chica más inteligente de todo el castillo! Y él... Harry Potter no es nadie – dijo dirigiéndole una mirada despectiva al ojiverde.

– muchas gracias por tus halagos... – decía Hermione sosteniendo a Harry, para que no se fuera a ir sobre Ernie – pero yo a quien amo es a Harry... lo amo por ser quien es... por que no es como yo y por que me deja ser quien soy realmente... – le dijo con tono serio, aún tomando la mano de Harry, aunque éste ya no se esforzaba por golpear a Ernie, pero no negaba que si tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo, lo haría con gusto.

– te mereces algo mejor – le dijo Ernie con tono molesto, mirando despectivamente a Harry.

– tengo más de lo que puedo merecer... el amor de Harry es demasiado para mi, por eso estoy enormemente agradecida con la vida – decía mientras abrazaba a Harry por el tórax.

– por favor, Ernie, ahórrate la pena de volver a ser rechazado – le dijo Harry, acariciando la espalda de la chica que aún lo abrazaba por el tórax.

Ernie observó furioso a Harry y dio un paso hacia delante con la intención de irse sobre Harry, pero se detuvo al ver a Hermione entre ambos.

– ¡no!... ¡no armen ningún alboroto! – los reprendió parándose protectoramente frente a Harry, con sus manos dirigidas hacia atrás sosteniendo a Harry sólo para asegurarse de que el ojiverde seguía detrás de ella – estamos en una cena tranquila, todos están celebrando de lo más felices, no lo arruinen... y Ernie... debiste... yo nunca te di ninguna señal contraria a la de amistad y también sabías que amaba y sigo amando a Harry – le dijo manteniendo su tono serio, pero sin dejar de abrazar a Harry, quien sonreía orgulloso.

Ernie los observó detenidamente y se fue lanzando un bufido, bastante molesto.

– tendré que acostumbrarme a esto... – dijo Harry con tono serio, recibiendo una mirada confundida de Hermione – digo, tengo una novia hermosa e inteligente, es de entenderse que todos quieran estar con ella –

Hermione le sonrió y no tardó en pasarle sus brazos por el cuello antes de besarlo – te amo – le dijo sonriendo ampliamente mientras pasaba sus dedos entre el cabello negro de su prometido.

– y yo a ti – le dijo Harry antes de volverla a besar, rodeándola por la cintura con ambos brazos mientras se apoyaban de nuevo en el barandal con sus cuerpos unidos – ¿qué te parece si vamos a Bruselas?... – le preguntó separando su rostro apenas unos centímetros del de ella, que sonrió acariciando su rostro – o a Ginebra... o Venecia... – le dijo antes de volverla a besar, apoyando sus manos en el barandal mientras Hermione lo abrazaba por el torso, pero no tardó en acariciar su espalda desnuda por el escote del vestido.

– la ciudad del amor... – le dijo Hermione sonriendo cuando se separaron – podríamos recorrer Italia y Francia... – decía mientras acomodaba, innecesariamente, el cuello del saco de Harry, alisándolo varias veces con sus palmas.

– si tu quieres conocemos el mundo entero – le dijo dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz – ¡te amo! – le dijo abrazándola de manera protectora con un brazo, mientras que con su mano libre la tomó por la nuca con suavidad para acercarla un poco a él y besó su mejilla cerca del oído.

Hermione abrazó con fuerza a su prometido, hundiendo su rostro en su cuello.

– ¿nos vamos? – les preguntó una voz a su espalda y ambos chicos sonrieron al voltear y encontrarse con la señora Granger.

Hermione asintió y se acercó a su mamá para tomar su mano, sin dejar de tomar con su otra mano la de su prometido, que enseguida la rodeó por los hombros, para salir del salón junto con ellas.

Jamás habrían pensado o se habría imaginado que las cosas pudieran terminar tan bien, no después de todo lo que les había pasado, no después de ver sufrir a sus seres queridos... no después de haber sufrido la muerte de muchos de sus seres queridos. Pero ahí estaban... juntos... y nada los iba a separar, nada ni nadie.

Ya no tenían ni una razón para temer, no tenían ningún motivo que los hiciera sufrir. Sí, recordaban a sus amigos y familiares que habían perecido a lo largo de su vida, pero sabían que estaban bien y que compartían su felicidad.

De ahí en adelante nadie los separaría y nadie impediría que fueran felices y que se amaran como ahora lo hacían.

_And life is a road, and I want to keep going, love is a river I want to keep going on, starting out on a journey.  
Life is a road and I want to keep going, love is a river I want to keep flowing, in the end I want to be standing at the beginning... with you._

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el fic! No es por presumir ni nada por el estilo, pero me siento realmente orgullosa del fic :D... creo que fue una buena historia corta!**


End file.
